Listening With The Heart
by Angel-Belle
Summary: Joey risks his life to save Seto Kaiba's. These are the dramatic events that happen afterwards.
1. Unexpected Sacrifices

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, even though I would love to. 

****

Boring Author's Notes: Would anyone like to be a beta-reader for me? I'm kind of new at writing fanfics. I have only put up one so far, and that was a short songfic. 

****

Warnings: Mild violence and language, so far

On to the fic!!

****

Listening With The Heart

Chapter one: Unexpected Sacrifices

Seto Kaiba looked out the window of his office. It was starting to get dark outside, and he'd been in working all day. He sighed tiredly, leaned back and rubbed his temples. It had been a long day, but he still needed to get a few loose ends tied up. He was a man to never liked to leave the office until every last bit of business had been finished and then some. However, even he was human, and he was starting to get tired. He decided to take a short break to revive himself.

Joey and Yugi were on their way to Yugi's place. The two friends had spent the day together, hanging out at the arcade, meeting up with their other friends at Burger Town, and other such pleasant activities. They were having such a good time, neither one of them wanted the day to end. When Yugi invited Joey over to watch some videos, he readily accepted.

Kaiba was glad that he had decided to take a walk through the park near Kaiba Corp. The night air was doing wonders for him. He walked briskly, grateful for the chance to stretch his long legs. His contentment was soon shattered when he caught sight of the two young boys. "Oh, great," he muttered to himself. "I come here to get away from everything, and I run into Yugi and the puppy dog. Just great. I am definitely NOT in the mood to deal with them!" 

"Oh, hi, Kaiba!" Yugi chirped in his usual cheerful way.

"Hn," Kaiba grunted and brisked walked past the boys. He desperately hoped they'd just ignore him, and keep going...but, as usual, Joey just couldn't leave it alone. "It wouldn't kill ya to say hello, ya know!"

Kaiba turned around. "Hello, Yugi. Hello, Chihuahua."

Joey growled. "What the hell is your problem!? You can't even say hello like a normal human being!"

"I thought I just did."

"Just ignore him, Joey. C'mon let's get going," Yugi didn't want a fight to break out between the two. He knew how short tempered Joey could be. 

"Yeah, you're right, Yug. Who wants to waste time on him? Let's go." Joey turned around and started walking away. Yugi walked alongside him, feeling relieved. Kaiba also turned and began to walk away. He actually was relieved, also. All he wanted was to be left alone.

As they were walking, Joey turned and shot another look at Kaiba. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something...he looked again...

"Hey, Kaiba, look out!"

Joey ran and knocked Kaiba over just as a shot rang out...

*************************************************************

Ok, first chappie up! Please read and Review! Thank you!


	2. Call For Help

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Get over it.

****

Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed! I do appreciate it! 

Also, to Lucky Ladybug: Actually this isn't a crossover fic with TBAA...the angel in this story is just kinda loosely patterned on those angels. However, you have given me a really great idea...I think what I will do is have some of the angels from TBAA "guest star" in this fic in later chapters! 

****

Warnings: Mild violence and language, so far.

On to the fic!!

****

Listening With The Heart

Chapter Two: Call For Help

Kaiba turned his head and saw the man who had tried to shoot him. He recognized him instantly as an ex-employee of Kaiba Corp. He had tried to embezzle money from the company. He had been caught, and immediately let go from the company. A horrified look spread over the man's face. He turned and ran.

Kaiba pushed Joey off of him, and began to chase after the man. 

"Kaiba!!! Kaiba" Yugi ran right in front of Kaiba. Kaiba almost ran over him in his haste to catch the man. "Yugi!"

"Kaiba! Do you have a cell phone!?"

Kaiba reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Here, call the police."

He began to run after the man again. Behind him, he could hear Yugi screaming into the phone. "Please help! I need an ambulance right away!" _Why the hell is he calling for an ambulance? I told him to call the police! _Kaiba thought. " I'm in Kitamoto Park....my best friend's been shot! Please hurry!" Kaiba stopped and whirled around. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. Joey was lying on the sidewalk, unconscious and bleeding. Yugi reached his side and dropped to his knees, still screaming into the phone. "Hurry! Oh, please, hurry! He can't die!" Kaiba was shocked. He had been so enraged, so intent on catching the scum that had dared to try and shoot him that he hadn't even noticed Joey.

He walked over to Joey's side. Yugi was still screaming incoherently into the phone. "Yugi." Yugi looked up at him. "Give me the phone." Yugi nodded and handed Kaiba the phone. Kaiba took it and began to follow the instructions that the operator was giving him. He checked for Joey's pulse. It was weak, but still there. Then he made sure that Joey was breathing. He took off his trench coat and used it to try to stop the bleeding.

The ambulance finally arrived. They loaded Joey into it, and Yugi tried to follow. They stopped him, asking him if he was a family member. "N-no, but..I..I'm his best friend! I can't leave him!" 

"I'm sorry, but we can only allow family members to ride along in the ambulance." 

"But...but..." Yugi's voice started to shake with sobs. Kaiba walked up to the medic. "Let him go in the ambulance." Even if you didn't know who Seto Kaiba was, he was still extremely intimidating when he wanted to be. He bore into the hapless paramedic with his ice cold blue eyes, and his voice was equally as threatening. 

"All right, but this is highly unusual." 

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Yugi practically jumped in the ambulance. Kiaba watched as it sped away. "Stupid mutt!" He muttered to himself and turned to go back to his office.

_____________________________________________________________

Please read and review! Thank you! 


	3. Tunnel Vision

****

Disclaimer: I confess. I still do not own Yugioh or any of the characters. Just borrowing them for the story!

****

Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed! 

\ Yugi to Yami \

\\ Yami to Yugi \\

****

Warnings: Mild violence and language, so far.

****

Listening With The Heart

Chapter Three: Tunnel Vision

Joey found himself walking in what appeared to be a dark tunnel. It was so dark, he could barely see where he was going. In the distance, there was a figure moving towards him. As the figure drew nearer, he could see that it was a young girl, about the same height as Yugi. She had long raven black hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail on her head, and radiant deep blue eyes. She was dressed in what appeared to be a long white gown. Finally, she stopped in front of him. She smiled at him warmly. . 

"Are you an angel?" he asked.

"Indeed I am!" She chirped back happily. "You need to go back now, Joey."

He looked back towards the tunnel. He couldn't see anything but a very long corridor and most of it was shrouded in darkness. He turned back towards the angel. "Why?"

"Because it's not your time yet."

He looked back again at the tunnel. To him, it just looked long, dark..and cold. "I...I don't think..I wanna go back."

"Oh, dear...this isn't going to be easy, is it?" She paused. "Why don't you want to go back, Joey?"

He signed. "I dunno...I guess I'm jus' tired..."

"Tired?" The angel blinked.

"Yeah, I'm tired. I'm tired of everything. I'm tired of being second best all the time. I'm tired of school, I'm tired of Kaiba, I'm tired of...." he trailed off.

"Your father....." the angel finished for him.

He frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yeah, I am! So, no I don't wanna go back! Ya got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, actually, I do." She said softly.

"So you're gonna make me go back anyway, ain't cha?"

"No, Joey, I'm not. I cannot force you to do anything. You have the gift of free will. That is your choice to make."

Joey blinked. "Ya mean I don't have to go back if I don't want to?"

"No, Joey. You don't You can choose to walk away."

"Well then, that's my choice. I choose to walk away."

"However...."

"HA! I knew there was a catch! There always is!!"

"However...," She repeated, "It is my job to try and convince you otherwise."

"Yeah? Well, give yer best shot!" He smirked.

"I intend to. You seem pretty determined not to go back"

"Ya got that right!"

"Hmm..." the little angel thought for a moment. "So it looks like I might need a little help here"

Yugi sat in the hospital waiting room, his large purple eyes fixated on the ground. Kaiba was sitting across the room from him. After he had gone back to his office, he had called for his limo to take him to Domino City Hospital. He figured that they would take Joey there since it was the closest hospital. Plus, he knew that they had an excellent trauma unit. Of course, he had been right. When he had arrived, he had asked Yugi if he had called his grandfather to tell him what happened. Yugi hadn't; he was still too upset to even think straight. Kaiba could see that Yugi was clearly in no shape to make the call, so he had offered to call for him. Yugi gratefully gave him the number. Kaiba had called Yugi's grandpa, and Solomon had told him that he would inform the rest of Joey's friends and family.

\ He'll be all right, won't he, Yami? \

\\ I'm sure he will, aibou. Joey is a very strong person.\\

\ I hope you're right. \

\\ Have faith, Yugi. \\

Suddenly, Yugi could no longer feel the presence of his Yami. One second he was there, the next second he was simply...not. He grasped the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck and it felt strangely cold.

\ Yami? Yami! YAMI!! \


	4. Share It With Me

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do, however, own the angel in this chapter. 

****

Author's Notes: I have a beta-reader now! Everyone please welcome Hyatt Insomnia to the fic! *Round of applause.* 

Once again, thank you to all my reviewers! Keep the comments coming; they really help me!

\ Yugi to Yami \

\\ Yami to Yugi \\

****

Warnings: Mild violence and language, so far.

****

Listening With The Heart

Chapter Four: Share it With Me

Yami found himself in a dark corridor. He looked around, confused. One moment he was trying to comfort his aibou, the next...he was here. Wherever "here" was.

"Well, hello there! Could you please help me out with Joey here?"

"What?" Yami gasped. Standing in front of him was what appeared to be a young girl and behind her was Joey.

"Joey!" Yami cried.

"We've got a little problem here. Joey doesn't want to go back."

"Go back? Go back where?"

"Where do you think?'

Suddenly Yami somehow knew what she was talking about. He clenched his fists. "Are you preventing him from going back? Because if you are, so help me, I'll...."

"No, no, you're not listening to me. I said, he doesn't want to go back! I have no power to force him to do anything, and neither do you. This is his choice to make. I am only asking you to help him make that choice."

Yami blinked and looked around in confusion. "This...this isn't the Shadow Realm....." he murmured.

"You're right, it's not." The angel smiled.

"Then where....?"

"Wouldn't you like to talk to Joey now?"

"Joey...." Yami looked over at his friend.

"I.....I'm sorry...." Joey replied, casting his eyes downward.

"Joey...you have to go back....you can't stay here...."

"I'm s-sorry." Joey repeated, refusing to look Yami in the eye.

"Please, Joey. Don't you realize what you're saying??"

"I know exactly what I'm saying. I'm not that stupid, ya know!" Joey shot back, still looking downward.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Yeah...well.....it was nice knowing ya......"

"Joey! What the hell is wrong with you??" Yami was starting to get angry now.

"Nothing. I'm just not goin' back, is all. I gotta get going now. I'll see you around." 

"Is the your final decision, Joey?" the angel asked him softly.

He turned to look at her. "Yes, it is." Anything so that he didn't have to look at his friend. He just couldn't bear it.

She sighed. "Very well, then, follow me."

Yami stepped in front of her. "You think I'm just going to let you walk away with him, just like that??"

"I told you this wasn't your choice to make."

Suddenly Yami found himself directly behind Joey. He reached out to grab him....and his hand hit some sort of invisible barrier. "Follow me, Joey," the angel beckoned. He started to follow her down the corridor.

"Joey!" Yami cried. He pounded against the barrier with all his might. "Joey! Stop! Joey!" He pounded again. It was no use. They were moving farther and farther from him. Soon he wouldn't be able to see them at all. "JOEY! DON'T GO!! PLEASE!! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!!!" Yami screamed, something he rarely did. He screamed from depths of his being in pure agony at the thought of losing his treasured companion. Joey abruptly turned around. He hated hearing his friend in such pain. Yami quickly took his chance. "Joey...Do you remember...the trip to Duelist Kingdom...how you risked your life to save my cards?"

"I sure do...how could I forget?"

Tears were starting to trickle down Yami's cheeks by this time. He didn't care. "And the warehouse fire...you risked your life then, too....to get me out...and all the other times you've put your life on the line for me..."

Joey wanted to say something , but no words would come out.

"I know I have no right to....but I have to ask you to risk your life for me one more time, my friend. Only this time, I'm not asking you to risk dying for me. I'm asking you to risk living."

"Risk living?" Joey echoed back.

"Yes," Yami replied, "Risk living. Please, Joey....if you can't go back for yourself...then go back for me. Go back for everyone that loves and cares about you. Yes, there will be pain and suffering. But there also will be joys and victories. Please... be there to share them all with me. I...I....need you there..."

Joey's eyes widened. "I...I don't kn-know what to say...."

"Say yes."

Joey was silent for a moment. "Alright. Yes."

The angel clapped her hands together in delight. "Good! Now everyone can go back!" She clapped her hands again.

**************************************************************

Yami found himself back in his puzzle. He heard his aibou calling for him frantically.

\\ Yugi? \\

\ Oh, there you are, Yami! What happened? For a second there, I couldn't feel you! It....it was as if you had left me...\

\\ Um...I'm not quite sure, aibou...how long did it last? \\

\ Well, it was only a couple of seconds, but it was scary.\

\\ Hmm...interesting.\\

\ What happened, Yami? \

\\ Nothing you need concern yourself with, aibou. \\

\ When you say that, it usually is something that I should be concerned about! \

Yami chuckled. \\ Don't worry, aibou. I have a feeling that everything's going to be all right. \\

***************************

Please read and review! Thank you!


	5. Unanswered Questions

****

Disclaimer: Hmm.....Nope, still don't own Yugioh. Oh well.

****

Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed! And a special Thank you to my beta-reader, Hyatt Insomnia!

Warnings: Mild violence, and language, so far.

****

Listening With The Heart

Chapter Five: Unanswered Questions

It had been four days since Joey had been shot. He had been healing more rapidly than expected. His friends were all visiting him in his room. Even though he felt worn out, he was still glad to have his friends around him. They always cheered him up. Tea was busily arranging a bouquet of flowers she'd brought Joey on the night stand next to him. "I think these look good here, don't you?"

"Ooooh, Joey, you're gettin' flowers from girls now!" Tristan teased.

"You give flowers to sick people because it's supposed to cheer them up, you idiot!" Tea spat at Tristan.

"Yeah, I'd be cheered up if girls gave me flowers too!" Tristan laughed.

"I'm gonna give you something in a minute if you don't shut up!"

"Calm down guys!" Ryou cut in, "We're all here to cheer up Joey, remember?"

"That's okay, Bakura, I love a good cat fight!!" Joey chirped.

Tea just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Just then the nurse walked in. "All right you kids, this is a hospital, not an arcade! This boy needs his rest. Everybody out!"

"Awww, I'm fine!" Joey protested.

"And we want to keep it that way! Now out! Shoo!"

"We'll see you tomorrow, Joey!" Yugi waved.

"Sure thing, Yug!" Joey smiled and waved back. After everyone left, he stuck his tongue out at the closed door. "Stupid nurse.....what does she know, anyway?" he muttered. He was tired, but just didn't feel like sleeping. He sighed and picked up a magazine that Yugi had brought him. He began to thumb through it.

There was a knock on the door. "C'mon in," Joey called. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. It was Kaiba.

"Hey Kaiba." 

"Hello, Joey. How are you feeling?"

"Ok." Joey was actually a bit relieved that Kaiba had actually called him by his name instead of calling him a dog, or some other such insult. The tall brunette sat down on the chair next to Joey's bed. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Finally, the older boy spoke up.

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you push me out of the way? Why did you take the bullet for me?"

Joey blinked. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Why?" Kaiba asked again.

"Uh....I dunno." Joey shrugged.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that crap! You risk your life for someone, and you don't know why you did it???"

"Geez, Kaiba, did it ever occur to you that most people would say thank you instead of integrating me??"

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm not most people?" 

"It sure has!"

"Then why do you expect me to behave like most people?"

"Oh, riiiight---sorry, I forgot---you're the great and almighty Seto Kaiba. We're not supposed to expect you to act like a human being!"

"Damn it, Joey! I came here to ask you a simple question! Why can't you give me a straight answer??"

"What do you want me to say, Kaiba?"

"I want you to tell me why you did what you did."

"Why do you care?"

"........"

"If you answer that question, then maybe I'll answer yours."

"Because...I can't figure it out. I just don't understand why you did it." And it's driving me crazy, he added mentally. "You want to know why?" Joey glared at him, "I'll tell you why. Because even an asshole like you doesn't deserve to die. Besides, you've got Mokuba. Man, what would that kid do without you? It would break his heart if something happened to you. So there ya go. That's why." Another awkward silence followed. "Uh, Kaiba, I'm kinda tired right now, so if you don't mind..." The young CEO got up to leave. He opened the door, then paused, and turned around.

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

And with that, he left.

*********************************************************************************

Please read and review! Arigato!


	6. Angels We Have Heard

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or Touched By an Angel. Or any other show for that matter. 

****

Author's Notes: Just to let you know...while the angel in my story is not a character on Touched By an Angel, she is based on them. Kind of like an anime version of TBAA, if you will. If you've ever watched the show, you know that they do mention God. I don't intend to offend anyone as I know this isn't a religious site. It's just hard for me to write about angels without mentioning God...as the one of the definitions of an angel is a "messenger from God." To me, that's like trying to make an apple pie without apples. So, that's my little explanation there.

****

Warnings: Mild violence and language, so far.

****

Listening With The Heart

Chapter Six: Angels We Have Heard

Yugi was upset. He sat on the bed explaining the situation to Yami. "They won't let Joey go home! They want to send him to his mom's house to live! But she lives over three hours away from here!"

"Why won't they let him go home?"

"Joey wouldn't really tell me--but Tristan told me on the way home from school. His father beats him. Tristan thinks that they figured it out during Joey's hospital stay. They probably found evidence of it...you know, bruises and stuff. I don't know what to do, Yami. Joey doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. But he's been like a brother to me and I don't want to lose him!" 

"I know, aibou. I'm sorry."

The dark haired angel suddenly appeared next to Yugi on his bed. "Why don't you ask your Grandfather to take Joey in?"

Yami's eyes widened. "Excuse me, but I really don't think this is any of your business."

"What do you mean, it's not my business??" Yugi fairly exploded. "Joey's my friend! That makes it my business!"

The angel giggled. "He can't see or hear me, Yami. Well, he can't hear me with his ears. But his heart and spirit can hear me."

"How is that possible?" Yami inquired.

"What do you mean? You're not making any sense, Yami!" Yugi was confused. His Yami was acting strange.

"Uh... Yugi....Do you see anyone else in this room besides you and I?"

"No...Yami, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, Yugi."

"You see, Yami, you're a spirit---that's why you can see me," the angel explained, "I'm an angel. We sometimes show ourselves to humans, but more often than not, we don't. We speak to them in their dreams sometimes...but most of the time we speak directly to their hearts."

"You're sure you're ok?" Yugi was beginning to get a little concerned now. His Yami seemed to be spacing out. 

"I'm fine, Yugi...it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Um.....er...." he wasn't quite sure how to explain this. "What would you say if I told you there was an angel sitting next to you?" Yugi's eyes widened. "There is?? For real??"

"Um....Yes, there is."

"Wow!! Cool!!"

"Well, at least someone's happy I'm here!"

"Uh....so you don't find that....a bit strange?"

"No stranger than talking with a 5,000 year old Egyptian spirit."

"Hmm....Point taken." Yugi was getting excited now. "So, what did the angel say?" "Uh....well..." Yami hesitated. "Go on, tell him," the heavenly messenger encouraged, "He probably already knows."

Yami sighed. "Well, she was suggesting that perhaps you should ask Grandpa...."

"To take Joey in?" Yugi finished.

"Um....actually, yes." Yugi jumped up at this. "I knew it! I just knew it! C'mon, Yami, let's go ask Grandpa right now!" He dashed out of the room.

Yami blinked. "How did he know?" The young angel looked at him and smiled. "Because his heart heard me."

***********************************************************************

Yugi rushed down the hall to his Grandpa' s room. He knocked on the door, then stuck his head in. "Hi, Grandpa! Are you busy?" The elder Motou turned around. He had been sitting by the desk in his room. "Just going over some bills, Yugi. Nothing that can't wait. Now, what's on your mind?" He flashed a warm smile at his grandson. Uh oh, thought Yugi. This probably isn't a good time to ask him if he's going over the bills. But he felt a tugging at his heart. It was the same prompting he'd gotten when he had first thought to ask his Grandpa to take Joey in. He was going to dismiss it...but then, Yami had told him about the angel. He knew that those promptings were telling him to ask his Grandfather now, despite any misgivings his head was telling him.

Yugi slowly walked into the room. He began to explain Joey's situation to his grandfather. While he was explaining, Yami slipped into the Puzzle so he could see and hear everything that was going on. When he finished explaining, Yugi looked at his Grandpa with his best puppy dog eyes. "Grandpa, I know this is a lot to ask...but do you think...that we could possibly take Joey in? Please?" 

His grandfather sighed. "I just don't know, Yugi....You are indeed asking a lot...caring for another person is a big responsibility."

"But it's not as if Joey were a baby! He practically looks after himself now! He won't be any trouble, Grandpa!"

"You know you want to, Solomon." From inside the Puzzle, Yami heard another voice chiming in. He gasped and looked up. Sure enough, there was the little angel, floating next to Grandpa and whispering in his ear. "What is your heart telling you to do?"

"Grandpa....what is your heart telling you to do?" Yami could hardly believe it. Yugi was echoing the angel's words! "Perhaps he really can hear her with his heart...." Yami mused.

"I know, Yugi....but..." Grandpa looked at all the bills littering his desk. Times were tough now. The economy was bad.....people were being laid off of work. The first thing people cut back on were things such as his beloved Game Shop sold. Duel Monsters cards just weren't as important as keeping food on table or a roof over your head. The store's business had declined in the past year. They were still managing to make ends meet......but if business slowed down any more...and they had an extra mouth to feed in the family...well, he just didn't know if they would be able to make it. The angel, sensing what was troubling him, whispered in his ear, "God wants you to do this, Solomon. And what God asks you to do, he will also provide you with the means to do it. Trust in Him."

"Please, Grandpa? He's my best friend in the whole world. Please?" 

Yugi's Grandfather sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this battle. "Very well, then, Yugi. I'll go to the hospital tomorrow and see if they will let me become Joseph's guardian." Yugi threw his arms around the elder Motou. "Oh, thank you, Grandpa! Thank you!" His grandfather smiled and hugged him back. "Now, now, Yugi...we don't know for sure if the powers that be will let me do this." "Sure they will, Grandpa!" Yugi chirped back merrily. His Grandfather chuckled in response. "And what makes you so sure of that?" 

"An angel told me," Yugi smiled back.

*******************************************************************************

Please read and review! Thank you!


	7. Speed Bumps On The Road Of Life

****

Disclaimer: Guess what?? I STILL don't own Yugioh! Can you believe it??

****

Author's Notes: Everybody seems to have reacted positively to the "God" references...I thank you for that! Also, as usual, thank you to all the reviewers, and my beta reader Hyatt Insomnia!

****

Warnings: Mild violence and language, so far.

****

Listening With The Heart

Chapter Seven: Speed Bumps on The Road of Life

The man who had tried to kill Kaiba and ended up shooting Joey instead was now deceased. He had killed himself. In his suicide note he stated the reason why he had tried to shoot Kaiba is because he felt that Kaiba had ruined his life. He also apologized to "the kid who got shot." Kaiba was disgusted when he heard the news. The man had committed a crime, and now he was blaming Kaiba for it. _Typical, _thought Kaiba, _Can't take responsibility for your own actions, even in death._

Joey was now living with Yugi and his Grandpa. They had fixed up a spare bed that they had. Yugi and Joey now shared a room. Yugi was thrilled with the arrangement, but Joey was not so sure about it. He sometimes felt like he was intruding. Not that the Motous had ever made him feel that way. On the contrary, they went out of their way to make sure he felt welcomed in their home. They had even thrown a party for him when he was finally released from the hospital. Even so, there were times Joey's insecurities would get the best of him, and he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to be living with the Motous. But he didn't want to go back to his father, either. So Joey stayed.

At least they didn't have the burden of trying to pay for Joey's hospital bills. Kaiba had offered to pay all expenses associated with Joey's care. He felt he owed the blonde haired youth at least that much. He was a man who hated to be indebted to anyone. The only problem was....how do you ever manage to pay back someone who took a bullet for you? Even paying Joey's hospital bills didn't seem like enough.

Kaiba had thought about that night several times. He ran it over and over again in his mind. He had asked himself the question if the shoe had been on the other foot, would he have done the same thing that Joey had? For Mokuba, he would. He would do anything for his little brother. But for Joey? He honestly didn't know if he would.

Kaiba had never been very nice to Joey. It actually amused him how easy it was to get a rise out of the boy. But since that night......it just didn't seem very amusing to him anymore. If someone had treated him the way he had treated Joey, would he want to save them? Hell, no! He would probably want to make some popcorn and have a ringside seat to watch them getting what he would have felt was their just desserts. Joey had reacted a total 180 from the way Kaiba would have acted. For some unexplained reason, this bothered Kaiba to no end. He'd said it himself....he wasn't like most people, so why should be expected to act like most people? It still ate away at him. Why the hell would a person save someone that was supposed to be their enemy?? He had been taught by his foster father that an enemy was something to be defeated at the very least, preferably to be crushed if you could. It was this philosophy that had catapulted Kaiba Corp. to the top, leaving all its competition in the dust. 

The only place he had ended up coming in second best was in Duel Monsters. He once was the World Champion. But now, Yugi Motou had taken that title away from him. Being second best was unacceptable in his eyes. He would defeat Yugi one day, just as he had defeated all his other enemies. Including his foster father. Yes, Gozaburo had taught him well. He had taught him so well, that he had been able to defeat one of his greatest enemies...Gozaburo Kaiba himself. 

He smiled. He couldn't wait for the day when he would utterly crush Yugi and regain his title as the number one duelist in all the world.

__

Is that what's really important in life?

He blinked. Where the HELL had THAT thought come from??

Damn it.

If anyone was going to save him that night, why of all people did it have to be Joey Wheeler?? Then he wouldn't be thinking about these things right now. Even if it had been a business associate, he could understand. It would be someone who would stand to lose something if he got killed or hurt. He tried to reason that perhaps Joey wanted to get money out of him. That would be sufficient motivation. But there was a problem with that....Joey had never asked him for money. He had even seemed hesitant to accept Kaiba's offer to pay for his hospital bills. Joey finally told him he would accept it because he didn't want to take a chance that with Yugi's Grandpa being his legal guardian he would get stuck paying for the bills. Which lead to another point....Yugi had won three million dollars in Duelist Kingdom, so why was money such a problem? 

Kaiba had decided not to ask, but rather to investigate the matter himself. What he found out had utterly shocked and amazed him. Yugi had given the money to Joey. It wasn't as though Yugi and his father had money to begin with.....but to give three million dollars to someone after you had to prove yourself to be one of the top duelists in the world to get it?? 

Joey, in turn, had ended up giving the money to his mother and sister. Apparently, she was losing her eyesight, and needed an operation. Since it was a rare condition that his sister had, the insurance wouldn't cover it. Joey had used the money to get his sister one of the best eye surgeons in the world. He had him flown in especially from the Mayo clinic in the United States. The operation had been successful, so Kaiba knew that Joey no longer needed money for that purpose. Was there something else he needed money for? 

Kaiba felt a strange tugging at his heart. It had been so long since he had felt anything in his heart, aside from his love for Mokuba. But all of these thoughts in his head had started to stir him up. 

He knew, somehow he KNEW Joey didn't do it for money.

"Damn it," Kaiba murmured softly, "I'm losing my mind."

************************************************************

A pounding at the door awakened Yugi and Joey. Joey looked over at the clock on the nightstand. "Geez, it's two in the morning; who the hell...?"

"Open up in there! I know you've got my son!" Joey froze. He would recognize that drunken voice anywhere. He'd had enough nights of hearing it. Yugi sat straight up in bed eyes open wide. "Oh my god, Joey is that...?"

"I said, open up! Or I'll knock the door down!" Even more violent banging ensued. "Do you hear me??"

The two boys stared at each other. They were literally frozen with fright. Both of them nearly jumped out of their skins when the door to their bedroom opened. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God it's you, Grandpa."

Solomon Motou held a cordless phone in his hand. "I'm on the phone with the police. I don't want either of you boys going downstairs, is that understood?" The two nodded.

The pounding on the door continued. Suddenly, there was one final loud crack. They heard someone running up their stairs.

Solomon immediately jumped up and locked the door to the boy's bedroom. "Hurry!", he shouted into the phone. "The intruder has just broken into the house!"

"NO!", Joey cried, "I can't risk either on of you getting hurt!" He jumped out of bed and ran to the door. Solomon blocked it. "You can't go out there, Joey.", he said firmly. 

Joey's father had now reached the bedroom door and started pounding on it. "Let me in there! Or do I have to knock down this door, too!!??"

Joey looked at the elder Motou sadly. "I'm sorry, Gramps," he whispered. He grabbed Solomon and literally threw him on Yugi's bed. The blonde then whirled around and unlocked the door. He quickly slipped out, shutting it behind him.

He was face to face with the man he had desperately hope he would never see again. His father. "All right, all right, I'm here! Whaddya what?"

Joey's father roughly grabbed him by the arm, and began dragging him down the stairs. "You're coming with me, you ungrateful little punk!"

Yugi and his grandfather rushed out of the bedroom. "Unhand him!" Solomon shouted. Joey's father ignored him and dragged him towards the door. Just before they left, Joey looked back one more time at the horror-stricken faces of Grandpa and Yugi. "Joey!" Yugi cried.

Joey's father threw him into his car. He heard the police sirens coming down the street. He quickly jumped in the car and took off at full speed into the dark night.

Yugi ran outside screaming after the fleeing car. "Joey! NO!"

*******************************************************************

Hee...Hee...Sorry...I know it's a cliffhanger...I like to call them evil cliffys......*ducks rotten tomatoes*

Please read and review! Arigato!


	8. Looking For Solutions

****

Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might....but I still don't own Yugioh, or TBAA tonight.

****

Author's Notes: More God references this chapter. No offense to anyone....I'm trying to loosely base the angel scene on Touched by an Angel. Thank you to all the reviewers...I read each and every review I get! You make me very happy. A special thank you to my beta reader Hyatt Insomnia!

****

Warnings: Mild violence and language, so far.

****

Listening With The Heart

Chapter Eight: Looking for Solutions

Yami stood outside the Game Shop. He had fixed up the broken front door as best he could. His aibou had finally gone to sleep in his soul room, after crying and worrying about Joey for several hours. The police had found Joey's father's car abandoned on the side of the road. But there was no sign of either one of them. Yami sighed and looked upwards. The sun was just beginning to come up.

"Sunrises are beautiful, aren't they?" The angel had once again appeared next to Yami.

Yami continued to gaze heavenward. "You're a little late to the party, aren't you?"

"Yami...the best thing we can do for Joey now is to pray and leave him in God's hands."

"Hn," Yami grunted. "Is that your great words for wisdom for me? Leave him in the hands of a God who gave him a monster for a father? Thank you, but I think I shall pass on your less than tempting offer."

"God didn't make Joey's father a monster, Yami," she explained sadly. "All men have the choice of free will. Sometimes they make the wrong choices."

"And the innocent suffer for it."

She nodded. "Yes, unfortunately, sometimes they do."

"So this God of yours--He just sits back and watches while innocent people suffer?" 

"That's not what I said."

"Most ancient Egyptians pray to Ra and several other deities.....and not to your God." 

"Perhaps one ancient Egyptian would be willing to do something different from most ancient Egyptians."

Yami turned to face her--and she was gone. "Damn, she is so annoying when she does that!" He cast his eyes heavenward once more. Still....what could it hurt? "Very well, then. God of the Angel---if you are there---I would greatly appreciate it if you would protect Joey." His eyes darted back and forth as though he was expecting some kind of sign that God had heard him. He sighed. "I thank you."

He turned and went inside.

**********************************************************************************

Joey looked over at his father, who was lying passed out in bed. After they had abandoned the car, they had hitchhiked over to the motel where they were currently at. Joey's father still had some of Joey's clothes in his apartment, so he had brought them with him. The blonde youth was now wearing a sweatshirt, jeans, and gym shoes. He was also sporting several ugly bruises and cuts from the beating he had received once they arrived there. 

__

The old man finally grows a brain, and he uses it to plan out my kidnapping. Figures. Joey thought to himself. He glared at his father. _Yeah, I guess you can't live without having someone to be your punching bag, huh? _He started rummaging through the bags his father had brought with them. _C'mon.....ya gotta have a knife or something in here....I can get rid of ya once and for all, and I'll never have to see your ugly mug again...._

From behind him, Joey heard his dad groan and roll over in his sleep. He froze for several seconds. Finally, he set down the bag he was rummaging through. The young duelist sat on his own bed, and put his head in his hands. _My God....what the hell was I thinking? If I do this....I'll be no better than him. I NEVER want to be anything like HIM. Ever. _

Joey sighed, went into the bathroom and locked the door. He looked at himself in the mirror. _God, I look like Hell. _He turned on the tap and splashed some water on his face. As he grabbed the towel from the rack, he shivered slightly at a breeze coming in through the window. _Wait a minute.....the window._ He went over to see if it would open. After playing with it a little, he was successful. Joey began to formulate a plan. He would grab a few things, come back in the bathroom, lock the door and make his escape. He was about to open the door to proceed with his plan when he heard grumbling coming from beyond the door.

Joey started to panic. His father was starting to wake up! What if he were to get wise and try to stop him? There was no time to grab anything, he decided. Despite the fact that it was only 30 degrees outside, he would just have to take his chances and get away with nothing but what he had on his back. He went back to the window, pushed it up, and quickly slipped outside.

******************************************************************************************

Please read and review! Arigato!


	9. Voice Mails

**Disclaimer:  **Nope, still don't own Yugioh!

**Author's Notes:  **Ok, first of all...please nobody get cute and dial the number that's in this chapter asking for Yugi Motou!  It's a made up number.  Yugi does not live there!  The number does spell out something, though.  Ok, I'll tell you...it spells out KINGAME....get it?  King of Games..  Ok, so it's corny...but I just couldn't resist!!  I just don't want to get sued by someone yelling at me that I put their number on FF.net!  Also, as usual, thank you to all the reviewers, and my beta reader Hyatt Insomnia!

**Warnings:  **Mild violence and language, so far.

**Listening With The Heart**

**Chapter Nine:  Voice Mails**

Seto Kaiba was retuning to his office after his afternoon business meeting.  He went through his emails while he listened to his phone mail messages.  One phone mail particularly caught his attention.  "Hi, Kaiba, this is Yugi Motou.  I was wondering if by any chance you've heard anything from Joey.  If you do hear from him, please call me right away.  My number is 546-4263.  Thanks, Kaiba!"__

What the hell?  Why would the mutt be calling me for anyway?

Kaiba listened to the message again, being sure to write down Yugi's number.  He then turned his attention back to his business matters.  But somehow he just couldn't get that message out of his mind.  Yugi's voice was tinged with an undercurrent of worry.  He kept having this nagging feeling that something was wrong. 

So what if was?  It was Yugi's and the mutt's problem.  It certainly wasn't his problem.  He couldn't care less.

_Yes, you do care, even if you won't admit, Seto Kaiba._

Kaiba actually froze for a moment.  He could NOT have just thought that.  Where the HELL were these crazy ideas coming from?

Kaiba resumed his work.  He kept saying to himself over and over, I don't care.  I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care....

_Yes you do._

"Argh!  I do NOT care!"  He pounded his fist on his desk.  He sighed in fustration.  "Ok, fine, I'll call and find out what's going on ..... damn Yugi Motou...."  He picked up the phone and dialed Yugi's number.  "He just HAD to call me, didn't me??"

"Hello?"  Thank God, at least Yugi answered the phone.  He was in no mood to deal with the elder Motou. "Hello, Yugi, this is Seto Kaiba."

"Kaiba!  Did you get my message?"

"Yes, I did.  That's why I...."

"Have you heard anything from Joey??"  Yugi cut Kaiba off.  Even Kaiba knew it wasn't like Yugi to just interrupt someone in the middle of a sentence.  Now he knew something was wrong.  

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but I haven't heard anything from Joey.   What's going on over there?  Did something happen?"

"It's just awful!  Mr. Wheeler broke into our house last night and kidnapped Joey!"

"What!?  I'm sorry to hear that, Yugi."

"I'm really worried about him.  I've called everyone I can think of, but no one has heard anything from him at all!  I just hope his father doesn't hurt him."

"Don't be so naive, Yugi.  His father hurting him is the reason he was living with you in the first place."

There was a dead silence on the other end of the phone.

"Yugi?" 

No answer.

"Yugi?  Are you still there?"

"K-Kaiba....wh-what if.....you don't think....I...I  mean....h-his f-father wouldn't....."  the boy sounded like he was going burst in tears any second.

_Why is it that I always get stuck with the touchy, feely types? _ Kaiba thought.

"Don't worry, Yugi, I'm sure Joey will be fine.  He's survived this long with his father, right?  Joey's a tough kid.  People in those situations tend to develop a thick skin.  They find ways to survive.  Joey must have found a way to survive, otherwise he'd have been dead a long time ago."

"I guess you're right, Kaiba."

"Of course I am."  _After all, I've been there, done that, and bought the t-shirt._  "If I do happen to hear anything from Joey, I'll be sure to let you know right away."

"Thanks, Kaiba!  I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome.  Good-Bye, Yugi."

"Bye, Kaiba."

***************************************************************************************

Joey shivered as he walked the streets of Domino City.  He rubbed his arms, trying in vain to warm himself up.  After the blonde teen had escaped from the motel, he had hitchhiked his way back to Domino City.  He had planned to go back to the Motou's when a sudden realization hit him...what if his father went back there?  No, he couldn't go there...or to any of his other friends, for that matter.  He couldn't put any of their lives at risk.  

As he turned the corner, he saw a sign that read  "Pete's Diner".  It was one of those friendly, old-fashioned neighborhood type of restaurants.  He decided to try and duck in to get warm.  

He slid into a booth in the corner, trying his best to be inconspicuous.  He pushed his long blonde bangs in front of his eyes, and rubbed his  hands together to try to warm them up.

Much to his dismay, the waitress finally did come over to his table.  "What'll you have, hon?" she asked taking out her pad to write down his order.

"Jus' a glass of water, thank you, ma'am."  Joey mumbled

"Are you sure, hon?"

"Yes, ma'am."  he replied, still looking down at the table.

"Ok, one glass of water coming right up," she slipped her order pad into the pocket of her apron.  Soon, she came back with Joey's water....and a piping hot bowl of chicken noodle soup and a basket of rolls.  "You look like you could use something to warm you up."

"But....I...."

"Don't worry,"  she winked, "It's on the house." 

"Thank you," Joey gratefully replied.  He hadn't eaten anything all day, and it was already 9 o'clock at night.   He eagerly dived into the warm soup and bread.

************************************************************************

Please read and review!  Arigato!


	10. A Glutton For Punishment

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own Yugioh, or TBAA.  I do own the angel and Rita.  Yay! I own something!

**Author's Notes:  **A big THANK YOU for all those who have reviewed!  I appreciate all your comments and suggestions! A special thank you goes to my beta-reader, Hyatt Insomnia!  Hope you are feeling better now. 

**Warnings:  **Mild violence and language, so far.

**Listening With The Heart**

**Chapter Ten:  A Glutton For Punishment**

Kaiba was walking down a street he didn't recognize.  Where the heck am I?? And how did I get here?  I don't remember coming here....

"Seto Kaiba!"   He looked to see a young girl, about a half a block away from him.  She wore her raven black hair in a ponytail, with short bangs on her forehead.  She was wearing a long sleeved while dress, which fell all the way to her feet.  She appeared to be....glowing?   "Who are you?  What do you want?"  Seto demanded.

"He's in there,"  she stated, pointing her finger straight out to her left side.

"In where?"  He looked up and saw the sign.  "You mean the diner?"

"Yes.  He's in there."  she repeated.

"Who?"

"You once asked him why he helped you.  If you help him, perhaps you will find the answer to that question."

"What do you mean?  Who are you talking about?"

He awoke with a start.  He was sitting at his desk in his home office.  _I must have fallen asleep in front of_ _the computer.  Gotta stop keeping these late night hours._  The young CEO rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms.  That was a strange dream.  He turned off his pc, and got up to get ready for bed.

But he couldn't get the strange dream off his mind.  It had almost seemed as if it was real.  

"You once asked him why he helped you.  If you help him, perhaps you will find the answer to that question."

The words ran through his mind again.  He went into the library of the spacious mansion and picked up a phone book.  He quickly found the listing for Pete's Diner.  _This is crazy, _he thought to himself.

********************************************************************

Kaiba pulled into the parking lot at Pete's Diner.  He had driven himself to the little coffee shop.  He didn't feel like having to explain himself to anyone.  Not that he ever would.  Kaiba's employees quickly learned to do whatever he wanted, no questions asked.  

He sat in his car for a while, staring at the building in front of him.  _I can't believe this.  This looks exactly_ _like it did in that dream.  This is too weird._  He waited a few more moments.  _Well, I've come this far. I_ _might as well go in.  ___

"You're a real good worker, Joey.  Anytime you want a job, you just come see ol' Rita here."  Joey was sitting up at the counter now.  He had insisted on doing something to pay for his meal, so he had helped out around the restaurant, clearing dishes, and sweeping up.  Rita was refilling his coffee cup.

"Since when did you own this joint?"  One of the cooks had his coat on and was getting ready to leave work.

"Oh, you hush up, Mike.  Pete wouldn't mind havin' a fine boy like Joey here to work for him."  

"Whatever.  See you tomorrow, Rita.  Later, kid."

"Bye!" Joey waved, and turned back to his coffee.  "Oh don't you mind him," Rita advised the young blonde.

"I never do,"  Joey grinned.  Rita chuckled.  "Alright then, so gettin' back to what we were talkin' 'bout earlier....so, be honest, you really don't think I should dye my hair, then?"  she gestured to her salt and pepper gray hair, which she wore up in a bun.  "Lizzie thinks I should; she says it'll make me look younger.  But I just don't know if I wanna do that."  

Joey shrugged.  "It's up to you.  I think it looks fine the way it is."

"Now, you're not just sayin' that 'cause I'm givin' ya coffee, are ya?"

Joey grinned.  "Ah, ya figured me out, Rita.  I'm always flattering women just so's I can get some free food outta 'em."  Rita just laughed and shook her head.

The door to the diner opened, and Joey glanced over at it.  He did a double take and nearly fell off the stool when he saw who was standing there.   Kaiba was not quite as surprised to see Joey as the blonde was to see him. He walked right over to him.  "Hello, Joey." 

Joey didn't say anything; he just continued to stare at Kaiba with wide eyes and his jaw hanging down to the floor.

Kaiba smirked.  "Guess you weren't expecting to see me."

"K-Kaiba??"  Joey finally found his voice.  "What are you doing here!!??"

"I might ask you the same question."

"I asked you first!"  Joey shot back.

Kaiba sighed.  "We need to talk.  Let's go sit down in one of the booths."  Kaiba went over to the booth in the corner and Joey followed.  He noted with some irony that it was the same booth he'd sat in when he first walked into the diner.  "So, what are ya doin' here, Kaiba?  No offense, but this doesn't exactly strike me as the kinda place you'd frequent, ya know what I mean?"

He couldn't exactly say that he was just in the neighborhood.  "I got a message that you were here."

Joey's eyes widened.  "A message??  From who?"

"I don't know who the person was.  They just told me that you were here."

"But no one knows that I'm here.  And why would they call you??"

"I'm as much in the dark as you are."  Kaiba hadn't mentioned anything about receiving a phone call.  But he wasn't about to correct Joey.  After all, what was he supposed to say...I saw a glowing being in a dream?

"Man...that's freaky!"

"For once, I actually agree with you on something."  Kaiba continued.  "You mentioned that no one knows you're here...so I take it that you haven't called Yugi yet?"

Joey shook his head and looked down at the light gray formica table.   

"Why not?"  Kiaba demanded.

"I dunno."  Joey shrugged.

"Hn.  I thought you and Yugi were supposed to be friends."

"We are!"  Joey glared at Kaiba.  "It's jus' that....well...it ain't that simple, that's all!"

"You're afraid that your father will track you down at Yugi's like he did before."

"Yeah,"  Joey cast his eyes downward once more.  "I can't take the risk of puttin' Yugi and Gramps on the line again!"

"What about your other friends?"

Joey shook his head.  "No.  It's the same thing.  He'd track me down and come bustin' through the door again, jus' like at Yug's.  I can't take that chance."

"What about your mom?"

"Nah...I can't go there.  I don't want to take the chance of him goin' there, either.  I don't want him botherin' my sister, Serenity."

"I see.. so that's why you lived with him all these years."  

Joey looked at Kaiba  "Huh?"

"That's why you lived with your father.  Because you didn't want him hurting Serenity.  You figured that if you were around, then he would take it out on you and leave her alone."

Joey blinked.  How could someone like Kaiba know something like that?  

"So are you going to do, then?  You certainly can't stay here all night."  Kaiba continued.

Joey looked down again.  "Uh....well....."

_No_, thought Kaiba, _Do NOT say it.  Do NOT say it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no......___

"Joey.....,"  he began.

_No, no, no, no, no....___

"If you want, you can stay at the mansion with me and Mokuba."

_Oh. Crap.  You HAD to say it, didn't you?___

Joey looked at him with wide eyes.  "Wh-What!!??"

_Ok, here's your chance.  Go on.  Laugh at him, and tell him you were making a joke.___

"If you want, you can stay at the mansion with me and Mokuba."  Kaiba repeated.

_I must be a glutton for punishment.___

"I...I....I c-can't do that!"  Joey stuttered.

"Why not?"

"I...it's....."

The blue-eyed brunette sighed in frustration.  "Joey, you did take a bullet for me.  It's the least I can do to repay you."

"Well, you did pay the hospital bills."

"Bills you wouldn't have had if you didn't take the bullet for me."

"Kaiba....you really don't owe me anything....."  Joey didn't want Kaiba to take him in because he felt obligated to do so.

"All right, then...so if you aren't going to be staying at the mansion, then were are you going to stay?"  

He didn't answer.  He didn't have a place to stay and Kaiba knew it.

"Just as I thought.  You don't have a clue as to what to do."  Kaiba smirked.

"I do all right,"  Joey said defensively, "I'll figure something out."

"Look, why don't we say it's just for tonight....we can figure out something later, ok?"  Kaiba offered.

"Well.....,"  Joey hesitated.

"Unless you have a better plan?"  _It's official.  I AM a glutton for punishment_.

"Well....Okay.  I'll go back wit' ya.  Thanks, Kaiba."  Joey finally gave in.

"Good."  He got up to  leave.

"Hang on a sec, Kaiba," Joey called, "I just wanna say good-bye!"  He walked over to the counter.  "Are you going to be staying with your friend?"  Rita asked him.

"Um...yeah, it looks like it.  So I just wanted to thank you and say goodbye."  

"Oh....Joey, honey, that's great!"  She came out from behind the counter and gave him a big hug.  "You take care of yourself.  You come back and visit me sometime, you hear?"

"I will," Joey grinned.

Rita walked over to Kaiba.  "Thanks for taking care of my Joey here."  She planted a kiss on his cheek and walked away.  Kaiba's eyes widened and his face became even more pale than it normally was. His entire body stiffened.  He wasn't used to such displays of affection, especially from strangers!  He noticed Joey looking at him, biting his lower lip to keep from laughing.  The young CEO quickly put his usual cold, unemotional mask back on.  "Let's go."

They both got into the car and started back towards the Kaiba mansion.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You should have seen your face when Rita planted that smooch on ya!   BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Kaiba said nothing.  He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and stared straight ahead.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  Man, if only I had a camera!  HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  Joey was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"If you don't shut up, I am going to personally wire that mouth of yours shut."

Joey fell silent for a moment and looked out the window.  He then turned back to his blue-eyed companion.  "Uh....Kaiba?"

"What!?"  

"You have lipstick on your cheek,"  Joey informed him, pointing at the offending mark.  Kaiba roughly brushed it off with one hand and kept driving.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

_This is going to be one loooooong night_, thought the CEO bitterly.

Please read and review!  


	11. Being Unmasked

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own Yugioh or Spinal Tap.  Isn't that a shame?

**Author's Notes:  **It goes to eleven.  Because it's one more. (That's a joke from the movie, "Spinal Tap".  If you haven't seen the movie, you won't get it.  So don't worry about it.)  Thank you to all my reviewers!  I do read each and every one.  I have to tell you all…I LOVE writing Seto Kaiba! He's such a complex character!  Someone asked me if I was related to him…I wish I was, because then I'd be rich! LOL!  Thank you for the very nice compliment, though.  I appreciate all your comments and suggestions! A special thank you goes to my beta-reader, Hyatt Insomnia!  

**Warnings:  **Mild violence and language, so far.

**Listening With The Heart**

**Chapter Eleven:  Being Unmasked**

"Wake up, Joey.  We're here."   

"Ok,"  the blonde teen replied, and promptly fell back asleep.

"C'mon Joey, get up.  You can't sleep in the car all night," Kaiba shook Joey lightly.

"Ok, ok.  'M up."  He rubbed his eyes and went back to sleep again.

Kaiba sighed and walked around to the passenger door.  He pulled it open, and Joey nearly fell out of the car.

"Hey! What gives?"  

"You can't sleep in the car all night.  Besides, you'll be much more comfortable in a bed."

"Ok, Ok...." Joey grumbled.  He got out of the car, stretched, and yawned.  

"Follow me."  Kaiba led him into the mansion, and upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms.  Joey would have been amazed at his luxurious surroundings had he not been so tired.  He hadn't gotten any sleep since his father had taken him from the Motou's and he was totally wiped out.  "The bathroom's through there,"  Kaiba pointed, "I'll get you a pair of my pajamas to wear....they'll be a little big on you, but it'll do for now."

"Thank you," Joey replied, sitting down on the bed and taking off his shoes.

Kaiba returned a few moments later to find that Joey had fallen fast asleep on top of the bed.  He was so tired that he hadn't even bothered to get under the covers.  Kaiba left the pajamas on the dresser and returned again with a blanket.  He gently covered Joey with it.

Joey had begun to whimper in his sleep.   _Probably having a bad dream about Daddy dearest,_ Kaiba figured.  _Lord knows I've had enough of those_.  As he opened the door to leave, he heard a noise from behind him.

"No.........no..........please.............don't.............no........"  Joey didn't sound like his usual tough self.  He sounded more like a frightened child.  Kaiba realized that underneath his street smart punk attitude, that's what Joey really was.  _We all wear masks when we face the world, don't we?___

Kaiba walked over to the bed and sat down beside Joey.  He stared stroking Joey's honey blond locks to try and soothe the boy.  "Shhh.....Joey, it's all right.....you're safe here....shhhh...."  Joey whimpered again, but stopped his tossing and turning.  After a few moments, he seemed to fall into a peaceful slumber once again.   Kaiba sat by his side for a little while.  When he was felt that Joey would be okay, then he slowly got up to leave again.  He took one last look at his new houseguest before gently closing the door.  

"Poor kid." he murmured quietly to himself.

**************************************************************************

The following morning at breakfast, Kaiba informed his younger brother that Joey was going to be staying with them.

"Joey Wheeler?"  Mokuba asked in surprise, "But I thought you hated him!"

"I don't hate him, Mokuba," He was taken aback by Mokuba's statement.  "After all, he did save my life, remember?  So I do owe him one."

"Oh....well okay, then,"  Mokuba shrugged, putting another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.  "So, where is  he now?"

"He's upstairs sleeping.  He's pretty worn out, so I thought it best if we let him sleep in."

"Oh, ok, big brother!  Did you call Yugi to tell him yet?  I know he was really worried about him." 

"Actually, I was just about to do that now."

Kaiba picked up the phone and proceeded to dial Yugi's number.  

"Hello?"  

"Hello, Yugi, this is Seto Kaiba."

"Kaiba!  Have you heard anything about Joey?"  Yugi exclaimed anxiously.

"As a matter of fact I have.  He's over here right now."

Yugi's eyes grew wide.  "What!?"

"He's here.  I found him last night."

"Is he alright? How'd you find him?  What about his father?"  the spiky haired boy fired questions rapidly at Kaiba.

"He's fine.  Some how he managed to get away from his father."

"Can I talk to him?"

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but he's sleeping right now.  He was very tired last night, so I don't think it's a good idea to wake him up."  

"Yeah, you're probably right,"  Yugi sighed.  "So, how'd you find him, Kaiba?"

"Um...it's a long story.  Anyway, the main thing is that he's safe and sound."

"Where'd you find him at?"  Unfortunately, Yugi wasn't quite ready to let the subject drop, much to Kaiba's annoyance.

"Some diner across town.  He doesn't have any of his clothes with him, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind bringing a few of his things over."  

"What was he doing in there?"

_Can't you just let it go??_  He didn't really feel like going into details about the events of the previous night.  "I don't know.  He didn't have a coat with him, so I'm guessing he went in there to get out of the cold."

"But why didn't he come here?"

"He's afraid his father would come back there.  He didn't want to put you or your grandfather in danger."

"That doesn't matter!" Yugi was upset now. "He can turn to us no matter what's going on!  He shouldn't be wandering around outside in the cold!  He still should have called us!"

"That may be so, but he didn't."

"Well, I guess the most important thing is that he's ok.," the violet-eyed boy finally conceded.

"I agree."

"We really don't need to bring any of his stuff over. Grandpa and I can just come by and pick him up later.  It'll be nice to have him back home."  Yugi smiled.  He'd missed his friend's company.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Yugi."  Kaiba replied.

"Why not?"

"Because Joey's right.  His father could come back at any time and take him away again."

"No, he won't!  We won't let him!"  

"Oh, you mean like the last time he came to your house?"  Yugi winced on the other end of the phone.  That comment stung him.  "We have excellent security here at the mansion.  He'd be a lot safer here than he would be anyplace else."  Yugi hated to admit it, but Kaiba was right.  They'd failed miserably to protect Joey on that fateful night.  If Mr. Wheeler decided to come back, they would probably fail again.  Joey was safer at Kaiba's mansion.

"All right, Kaiba.  We'll bring Joey's things by later."  

"Good."

"Well...I'll guess I'll see you later, then.  Bye!"

"Good-bye."

**************************************************************************************

I know some of you wanted longer chapters, but it just depends on how the story is going.  I'm doing my best to combine chapters.  I don't want the chapters coming out TOO long, though.  

Please read and review!  Arigato!


	12. Friendly Visits

**Disclaimer:  **I don't own Yugioh.  I won't be owning it anytime in the near future, either.

**Author's Notes:  **Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews!   I appreciate all your comments and suggestions! A special thank you goes to my beta-reader, Hyatt Insomnia!

**Warnings:  **Mild violence and language, so far.

**Listening With The Heart**

**Chapter Twelve:  Friendly Visits**

Yugi and his grandfather arrived at Kaiba's around 11:00 am.  It was a Saturday, so Yugi didn't have school.  Kaiba was at his computer working a project for the company, and Mokuba was in the same room with him, playing video games on the TV.  The young CEO was advised of his latest visitors, and he went up to the front door to greet them.  Mokuba tagged along with him.  

The Motous were waiting for Kaiba in the foyer.  Kaiba thanked them for bringing over Joey's things, and took the suitcase.

"Is Joey up yet?"  Yugi asked hopefully.  

"I'm afraid not," the elder Kaiba replied.

"Oh....,"  Yugi looked a little disappointed, but continued, "That's ok, he's been through a lot.  He probably needs the rest."

"I agree,"  Kaiba nodded.  "I'll tell him you stopped by."  He was about to leave, when Solomon spoke up.  "Kaiba...Joey's friends were very concerned about him, and they're very anxious to see him.  So, we were wondering....."

Yugi jumped in to finish for him.  "We were just wondering if it was okay if some of our friends could come over later and visit with Joey.  They'd really like to see him."

Before Kaiba could answer, his younger brother piped up.  "That's a great idea, Yugi!  I bet it would really cheer him up!"

"So you wouldn't mind?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"It's okay, isn't it, big brother?"  Mokuba looked up at Seto with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Well...I don't know, Mokuba...I'm under the gun to get this project done for Kaiba Corp...."  Okay, the mutt was one thing, but a whole house load of his friends as well??  No way was that happening.

"We won't disturb you, big brother!  I promise!"  Mokuba continued his puppy dog look.  "Please, big brother?"  

Kaiba sighed.  "All right, well, I guess it wouldn't hurt."  _Yeah, right.  Just like I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if I set myself on fire right now._

"Thanks, Seto!"  He happily threw his arms around his older brother.  "Sure thing, kiddo," Kaiba replied, affectionately ruffling his little brother's hair.

"Yeah, thanks, Kaiba!  I really appreciate it!  I'm sure Joey will as well!"  Yugi chimed in.  For a moment, Kaiba wondered if Yugi was about to hug him, too.  _If he does, I'm going to pull out every last one of those crazy hairs on his head._

_*********************************************************************************_

Kaiba was very grateful for having a large home that night.  He could get his work done in peace and quiet, without worrying about having to be disturbed by Yugi or any of his friends.  

There was a soft knock on the door.  "Come in," Kaiba called.

Joey stuck his head in. "Kaiba?"

"Yes, what is it?"  the older boy replied, never taking his eyes off his computer monitor.

"Uh....well....I was jus' wonderin'....if maybe you'd like ta join us?"__

"I have a lot of work to do, Joey."

"Ya know what they say....all work and no play will makes ya one hell of a dull person!"  Joey grinned.

Kaiba glared at him.  "Then I choose to be dull, thank you very little."

Joey shrugged.  "Suit yourself."

Around 15 minutes later there was another knock on the door.

"What is it now!?"  Kaiba called impatiently.

"It's me, big brother."  Mokuba entered the room.

"Oh, sorry, Mokuba.  What's up, kiddo?"

Mokuba approached his brother's desk.  "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come out and play video games with us."

Kaiba sighed.  "I'm sorry, Mokuba, but I really have to get this done."

"Are you sure, Seto?"

"I'm sorry, kid.  Maybe another time."  

"I just don't want you to be lonely in here all by yourself."  

"Don't worry about me, Mokuba.  I'm fine, really."  He didn't like to see his brother worry about him.  "Just have a good time, ok?"

"Well...if you're sure...." the wild-haired boy hesitated.

"I'm sure.  But thanks for thinking of me, little brother."  Seto gave Mokuba one of his rare smiles.

"I'm always thinking of you, Seto!"

"And I'm always thinking about you, too, Mokuba."

"See ya later, then!"

"Oh, Mokuba?"  Kaiba called his brother just as he was about to exit.  Mokuba turned to face him.

"Did you send Joey in here a little while ago?"

"Nope.  I didn't even know Joey came in here.  What did he want?"

Seto paused.  "He wanted to thank me for letting everyone come over."

"Oh.  Well, ok, then.  See ya, Seto!"  Mokuba scurried out the door.

Seto stared at his computer screen for a moment.  He was somewhat surprised that Joey had invited him on his own, without any prompting from Mokuba.  Kaiba vaguely wondered if Mokuba was telling him the truth...after all, he hadn't been entirely truthful about the reason for Joey's visit.  Well, he would have to think about it later.  Right now, he had work to do.

************************************************************************

This chapter was a little bit shorter, because next chapter I have a very long dialog between Seto and Joey. I didn't want to break that up, so I'm leaving that all as one chapter on its own.  Just a little teaser for the next chapter! 

Please read and review! Arigato!


	13. You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello

**Disclaimer:  **I don't own Yugioh.  And that's the sad truth.

**Author's Notes:  **I apologize to those who feel I'm going too fast with Kaiba's feelings.  I was thinking of maybe putting another chapter in before this one, but it was kind of hard for me to think of something.  I haven't got this story finished yet, but it's written out pretty far ahead.  Also, this isn't going to be a yaoi…I don't think I do too well at writing yaoi.  I appreciate all your comments and suggestions! A special thank you goes to my beta-reader, Hyatt Insomnia!

**Warnings:  **Mild violence and language, so far.

**Listening With The Heart**

**Chapter Thirteen:  You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello**

Joey absent-mindedly pushed around his pancakes with his fork.  He had been staying at the Kaiba mansion for two weeks now and was having breakfast with the Kaiba brothers.  Mokuba was happily chomping away on his bowl of cereal and Seto was sipping coffee and reading the morning paper.  "What's wrong, Joey?  You're not eating,"  Mokuba noted with some concern.

"Nothin', I'm jus' not hungry, is all."

Mokuba gasped.  "Are you sick?"

Even Seto looked out from underneath his paper.  He reached out to feel Joey's forehead.  "Well, you don't seem to have a fever."  Joey swatted Kaiba's hand away.  "'M fine!  Geez, just 'cause a guy ain't hungry doesn't mean he's sick!"

"If you say you're not hungry, there's definitely something wrong.  You're never not hungry."  Kaiba informed him.

"That ain't true."

"Hn,"  the brunette snorted, "You wolf down food as though you were never going to get another meal in your life."

"I do not!" Joey said indignantly.

"Yeah, you do." Mokuba chimed in. "Anyway, I have to get going now.  I'm meeting a friend on the way to school."  Mokuba set his dishes in the sink and went on his way.  As soon as he was gone, Kaiba turned to Joey.  "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Well, ya know,  I think it's real nice that ya took me in here an' all, Kaiba,"  the honey blonde started slowly, "but I was thinkin' maybe it's 'bout time that I leave."

"I see.  And where are you planning on going?"

"Um....'M not sure, exactly.....,"  Joey mumbled.

Kaiba shook his head.  "You're not thinking again, as usual."

"Kaiba," Joey began, "we both know that the only reason ya let me stay here at all is 'cause ya figure ya owe somethin' fer savin' yer life an' all.    I just want ya to know....ya don't owe me anything anymore.  Ya already paid yer debt to me.  I know that ya really don't want me here, so I'll jus' make it easy on ya and go."

"So now you're presuming to know what I want?"

"Ya don't like me.  Ya never did."  Joey stated bluntly.

"I never said that."

"Ya didn't have to.  Ya made it reeeeal obvious."

Kaiba was starting to get annoyed.  "Look, Joey, I don't have time for this.  I've got back to back meetings today at Kaiba Corp.  I've got to get going or I'll be late.  Could we talk about this later?"

"I won't be here later."

"Don't do anything stupid.  I said we'll talk about this tonight." 

"And I said I won't be here tonight."  the blonde boy stated firmly.

"Fine. Then where are you going to be?"  Kaiba glared at him with his steel blue eyes.  However, Joey was not about to back down.  He matched him with his own amber eyes.  "Not here."

Without another word Kaiba went to the phone and dialed his secretary.  "Nanette, please cancel my meetings for today.  Something's come up that needs my attention."  The young CEO turned back to Joey.  "All right, we are going to get this straightened out right now. I am not going to work, and you are not going to school until we do."

Joey started back at him, totally flabbergasted.   "I don't get it!  What the hell kind of game you playing here, Kaiba??"

"You're the one who was too impatient to wait until tonight to discuss this.  If this is a game, it's one of your own choosing."

"There's nothing to discuss.  I'm leaving.  It's as simple as that."

"And where exactly are you going to stay?"

Joey sighed.  "I can't stay here forever."

"Then we'll just take it day by day."  the brunette replied.

Joey was growing more frustrated by the second.  "Just stop it already, willya!!??"  He jumped out of his chair.  "We both know that ya hate my guts, so just lemme go!!"

"Joey,"  Kaiba began calmly, "Listen to me very carefully.  I.  Do.  Not.  Hate.  You."

"Yeah?"  Joey crossed his arms, glaring at Kaiba, "Well, you coulda fooled me.  You called me a loser, a dog, a moron....you put me down and humiliated me every chance ya got....and you sure as hell don't acknowledge me as a duelist!  Ya made sure that everyone within earshot knew exactly what you thought of me.  If ya don't hate me, then what the hell do you do when you run across someone you hate?  Blow their friggin' brains out?"

Kaiba was tempted to say, _No, actually, I  push them out the window of a tall building.  _However, he thought better of it.  "You're right, Joey.  I haven't been very civil to you in the past.  And I apologize for that."

"Well, that's gotta be the most phoniest apology I ever heard."

"If you want a big emotional scene with hugs and kisses, then you can go to Yugi for that.  That's not me.  I may be blunt, but I am sincere, and I mean what I say."

Joey stared at Kaiba.  He wasn't sure whether or not to trust him.  "Lemme ask you a question, Kaiba.  If that whole incident in the park had never happened.....would you have still offered to let me stay witcha?"

"To be honest, no, I probably wouldn't have."

"Then that proves my point.  The only reason you're lettin' me stay here is 'cause of what happened."

"I don't mind if you stay here.  I think I've made that abundantly clear.  Plus we have more than enough room in the mansion.  I think it's a better alternative than living on the streets, don't you?"

The blonde shook his head.  "You just don't get it, do you?  I don't wanna stay where I'm not wanted."

"I've never said that I didn't want you here.  If I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here."

"I already told you...you don't owe me anything.  You don't have to let me stay out of some kind of obligation you think you have." Joey cocked his head to the side.  "Do you remember that day in the hospital?  When you asked me why I saved ya?"

"Yes.  What about it?"

"I never told you all the reasons why.  I left the biggest reason why out,"  Joey continued, "See, I didn't do it just for you.  I did it for myself.  I've gotta get up every day and look in the mirror at myself.  If I just let someone get hurt knowing that maybe I coulda done somethin' to help them....then I can't look at myself in the mirror anymore.  Do ya understand what I'm sayin'?"

Kaiba was silent.  He just stared back at Joey with the same unemotional look on his face that he always had.  After a while, Joey started to get very uncomfortable.  "Okay....well.....ya probably are thinkin' I'm really some sort of an idiot right now....."

"How do you do that?"  Joey had absolutely no idea what to make of Kaiba's question.  "Do what?"

"How do you put up with what your father puts you through and still actually care about what happens to other people, let alone someone that treated you the way I did?  I couldn't.  Hell, I didn't even want to.  Sure, I care about what happens to Mokuba...but he's my brother, my own flesh and blood.  I always cared about him.  I personally found it much easier not to care about anyone else but Mokuba.  You seem to have chosen a different path."

Now it was Joey's turn to be silent. He looked at Kaiba with a mixture of surprise and shock on his face.  What was he saying?  Could it be that Kaiba had been abused as well?  

The blue-eyed brunette continued.  "Maybe that's the reason why I took such pleasure in tormenting you.  You remind of me of a part of myself that I don't want to be reminded about.  You remind me of a part of myself that I killed off a long time ago.  Or maybe he killed it off.  Maybe we both killed it.  I don't know.  You remind me of things that I don't want to think about    Things that are better off left buried and rotting in the ground, just like my foster father.  I don't want to care about anyone else but Mokuba.  And I've been successful at that....until now.  Damn it, Joey.....why'd you have to make me start caring about things that I didn't want to care about in the first place??" 

Joey just stared back at Kaiba.  He didn't know what to do or say.  

"Do you want me to say it?" Kaiba demanded.  "Fine. I will.  Yes, I do care about you.  I care whether or not you go out there and freeze your damn ass to death.  I care whether or not you get your damn ass killed.  I never wanted to care about you, and I do!  Are you happy now??"

"Kaiba,"  Joey began, "I....I....I..."  He nervously ran his hand though his shaggy mass of hair.  

"For someone that's got a big mouth, you're sure not doing a lot of talking."

"I...I jus'....don't kn-know....wh-what to s-say......"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes.  "After all that, you had better stop all this nonsense and stay here.  I do NOT appreciate going through this emotional crap."

"Didja....Didja really mean all that stuff ya said?"  Joey could hardly believe it.

"Let's review this.  I've cancelled all of my business meetings, which will now all have to be rescheduled, and probably end up setting me back a week.  I'm standing here in my own home making a total fool out of myself.  Not to mention the fact that you have given me a monster-sized headache.  What the hell do you think!!??"  

"Um.....I guess ya did then?"

Kaiba's eye twitched.  "Are you going to stay or not?" 

Joey shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.  "Um....Ok....I guess....I'll stay."

"Good.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I am in desperate need of some aspirin."  He started to leave, then turned around.  "Oh, and Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever tell any of your friends about this, I'll kill you."

Joey smirked. "Thought you said you cared whether or not my ass got killed."

"Shut up," Kaiba shot back, and retreated to get his aspirin.  He hoped he had some super extra strength aspirins.

**********************************************************************************

Please read and review! Arigato!


	14. Without A Trace

**Disclaimer:  **I still don't own Yugioh, and I'm running out of cute disclaimers! 

**Author's Notes:   **Thank you, thank you, thank you!  I have over 100 reviews on this fic so far!!  I'm so happy! Thanks for reading this far. I appreciate all your comments and suggestions!  A special thank you goes to my beta-reader, Hyatt Insomnia!

**Warnings:  **Mild violence and language, so far.

**Listening With The Heart**

**Chapter  Fourteen:  Without A Trace**

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

"Gah!  Ya beat me again, Yug!"

Yugi smiled up at his best friend.  "Only just barely this time, Joey.  You've really improved a lot!"

"Ya really think so?"  Joey asked hopefully.  

"I sure do!"  the smaller boy nodded affirmatively.  "Want to play again?"

"Nah, I'd better not...it's gettin' late....Kaiba blows a gasket if I get 'ome too late.    He says he don't want me settin' a bad example for Mokuba."

"Well, actually, he does have a point, Joey,"  the tri-colored haired teen said thoughtfully, "After all, it is school night."

Joey rolled his eyes.  "Not you, too!  Yeesh!"  He grabbed his deck and jacket.  "See ya tomorrow at school, Yug!"  He waved cheerfully as he exited.

"See ya, Joey!"  Yugi returned the greeting, just as cheerfully.

*******************************************************

Kaiba angrily glanced at the clock.  "11:00 pm...The mutt knows he's supposed to be in no later than 10 on a school night...," he mumbled to himself as he dialed Yugi's number.

"Hello?"  Damn.  Yugi's grandfather answered the phone.  "Is the mutt still there?"  Seto spat into the phone.

"Well, hello, Kaiba, I'm fine; thank you very much for asking.  And how are you?"   The old man was more annoying than Yugi himself.  "I don't have time for small talk!  Just tell me if the Chihuahua is there or not."

"If you are referring to Joey, no, he's not here right now.  He left almost two hours ago.   Isn't he there yet?"  Solomon's voice had started to take on a worried tone.

"If he were here, would I be calling you?"  Kaiba's voice retained the same unemotional tone.  However, he was starting to get concerned himself.

"Oh dear....I do hope he's all right...he should have been there by now..."

Way to state the obvious, old man,  Kaiba thought to himself. "I'll check with his other friends.  Maybe he stopped off on his way here."

"Good idea," Solomon agreed, "Please let us know as soon as you find out anything."

Kaiba hung up the phone and reached for his phone book.  Damn mutt...you better be okay.

********************************************************************************

Kaiba sighed from the back of his limo.  It was now almost 1:30 in the morning.  He had his driver go along the most likely route that Joey would have used to get from Yugi's to the mansion. This was the third time around that they were scanning the area.  He knew it was a long shot, but it was better than just sitting around waiting.  The police refused to do anything until it was 24 hours.  _And this is what our tax dollars_ _pay for_, he thought bitterly.

There was still no sign of Joey, so he decided to try a different approach.  He instructed his driver to go to Pete's Diner.

*****************************************************************

Rita recognized Kaiba as soon as he walked in.  "Well, hello there!"  she called, in her usual friendly manner.   "Long time no see!  How 'ave you an' Joey been doin'?"   

"So I take it you haven't seen Joey lately?"   he asked.

Rita immediately looked concerned.  "No, I haven't seen him since the last time he was in here.  Is there somethin' wrong?"

Kaiba hesitated.  "I hope not."

Rita shook her head.  "Lemme guess...problems with his father, right?"

"Did he tell you about his father?"  Kaiba was a bit suprised.

"He didn't 'ave to.  I've seen it enough to know.  Sometimes it's problems with the mama, too....but it's usually them deadbeat dads."  She sighed and shook her head again.

"You're very observant,"  Kaiba noted.

"Guess you learn to be in this business,"  the gray-blue eyed waitress replied.

Kaiba pulled out one of his business cards.  He quickly wrote his home and cell phone numbers on the back of it and handed it to Rita.  "If you do hear from him, could you please call me?"

"I sure will, honey."

"Thank you," Kaiba said gratefully.  He pulled out a bill  from his wallet and handed it to Rita.  As he was leaving, Rita called after him.  "Wait a minute, hon.  This is a fifty dollar bill."

"I know,"  Kaiba answered, and promptly left.

Rita stood behind the counter with her jaw hanging down.  "Well, I'll be....,"  she shoved the money in her pocket.  "Sure hope Joey's all right.....dear God....please watch over that boy.....and his friend that was just in here as well."

*******************************************************************************

I'm so mean, aren't I?  Please read and review!  Arigato, minna-san! (Thank you, everyone!)


	15. Thou Shalt Not Steal

**Disclaimer:  **Do you want me to say it again??  Ok, fine.  I don't own Yugioh.  

**Author's Notes: **Ok, I don't know what Joey's father's name really is…so I made up one.  There is definitely going to be a sequel to this story, too.  Some of you were able to guess what was going to happen in this chappie. Oh, and I have a Kleenex warning for the end of this chapter…I thought it was kind of sad. I appreciate all your comments and suggestions!  A special thank you goes to my beta-reader, Hyatt Insomnia!

**Warnings:  **Mild violence and language, so far.

**Listening With The Heart**

**Chapter  Fifteen:  Thou Shalt Not Steal**

"No.  I won't do it."

"Geez, Frank, that kid of yours is as stubborn as you are."

"Shut up, Louie."

Joey was sitting on the couch in an unfamiliar apartment.  He glared straight ahead with his arms crossed.  The man his father had called Louie crossed the living room and sat on the arm of the beige colored couch.  "Hey kid, it's not like you wouldn't be gettin' anything outta the deal.  We'd cut ya in for a share o' the profits.  You'd like that, wouldn't ya?  Huh?"  Joey said nothing, still glaring straight ahead.

Joey's father sighed.  "Joey, c'mon!  You got an opportunity here! Don't let it pass ya by."

"Yeah, kid," Louie chimed in, "Guys like us don't get an opportunity like this every day, ya know."

"An' exactly what part of NO didja not understand!?" Joey's response earned him a harsh backhand from his father.  "Don't you talk back, boy!"  

Louie just shook his head.  "See, now you're makin' yer ol' man angry.  Ya know he ain't nice when he's angry."  Joey remained silent.  "It ain't even like yer friend's gonna miss anything," Louie continued.  "He probably won't even notice.  All ya need ta do is just take a few things here and there....ya know, maybe some Rolex watches, fer example....bet the guy's got a dozen of 'em, just layin' around.  What harm's it gonna do if ya just take a couple of  'em, huh?"  The blonde teen still said nothing.  "Do ya got any idea at all how much this guy's worth?  Do ya?  It's a sin fer jus' one guy to have all that!"

"Yeah, I guess you'd know a lot 'bout sinnin', wouldn'tcha?"  Joey smirked.  Frank roughly grabbed his son by the collar.  "Yeah, what the hell you think you are, boy?  Some kinda saint?" When Joey said nothing, he angrily tossed him across the room.

"Geez, Frank, willya take it easy on him?"  

"Why should I?  He ain't nothin' but a punk kid.  Ain't been nothin' but trouble ta me an' his mom his whole life!"

"An' he's the only one of us that c'n get inta the Kaiba mansion without gettin' their head chopped off!"  the dark-haired man replied.

"Ya heard 'im....he said he won't do it!  Damn brat refuses ta take anythin' from that fat hot shot Seto Kaiba,"  the elder blonde complained,  "I spend all that time following the brat, find out that he's livin' in a big fancy mansion, an' what does he do?  He throws it back in my face, that's what!"

"I didn't want ya to follow me in the first place!"  Joey cried, "I just wanted ya to leave me alone!  Why can't ya just lemme alone!?"  Suddenly Joey jumped off the floor and made a beeline for the door.  Both Frank and Louie moved forward and grabbed Joey, with one of them on each arm.  "LEMME GO!! LET GO OF ME!!  LEGGO!!!"  

"Shut up, ya stupid kid!!"  Frank yelled at his son.

"LEGGO!!  LEMME ALONE!!"  Joey was going crazy, yelling and screaming.  Frank and Louie were having a hard time holding him, even though it was two against one.  "LET GOOOO!!!"

Frank pulled back his fist and rammed it as hard as he could into Joey's gut.  The amber eyed teen doubled over in pain. He then landed a punch to Joey's jaw that sent him flying backwards.  "That'll teach ya!  Ya little punk!"  Frank started to advance on his son, but Louie held him back.  "Take it easy, Frank!"  Joey slowly sat up.  He glared at his father while he wiped the blood off that was trickling from his mouth. "Ya good for nothing little brat!" 

 Louie went over to help Joey up, but he swatted his hand away.  He slowly stood up by himself, still glaring at his father.  Louie sighed and patted Joey on the back.  "C'mon, kid...why don't I show ya to your room, huh?"

"I don't want a room.  I wanna get the hell out of here,"  Joey shot back darkly.

"Then why don't ya just cooperate with us?  All ya gotta do is take a couple of things from Mr. Hotshot Kaiba.  Ya bring the goods back to us....and we're in business.  Everybody's happy.  You get what you want, and we get what we want,"  Louie smiled.

Joey shook his head.  "I'm not doin' it.  I'm not stealin' from Kaiba."

"C'mon, then.  Let's go to your room."

Louie led Joey down the hall to one of the bedrooms in the apartment, with Frank right behind them.  It was a simple room, with a bed, a dresser against one wall, and a mirror hanging above that.  There was a closet in the corner next to the dresser.  Frank roughly grabbed Joey's wrist and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.  "What do you think you're doing, ya sick bastard?"  the blonde boy exclaimed.

He was rewarded for his outburst with another backhand to his face.  "Shut up.  You brought this on yourself."  Joey watched in horror as his father proceeded to slap one end of the handcuffs on his wrist, and the other to the bedpost.  "That'll keep ya.  Ya ain't getting away from me this time, ya little brat!"

"What if I gotta go to the bathroom?"

"Then you let me or Louie know.  Ya don't get no privacy, either...ya lost that right when ya skipped out on me before."  

"Ya ever stop ta wonder why people skip out on ya, Dad?"  Joey knew what he was about to say would just enrage his father even more, but he didn't care.  He just wanted to say something that he knew would hurt him.  "Like Mom, fer instance?  Oh yeah, you like ta blame me.....but have ya ever taken a look in the mirror?"

"You little...."  Frank started viciously beating his son, all the while yelling what a good for nothing punk he was, and how it was Joey's fault that his wife left him.  Louie finally managed to grab him from behind and pull him off the hapless teen.  "Frank, willya take it easy?  Just forget about it, man!  And _you_...," Louie said, looking towards Joey, "What the hell is your problem?  You enjoy bein' a punchin' bag or what?"

Joey coughed a couple of times, and looked up at the two men defiantly.  "Yeah, maybe I do.  What's it to ya?"

"Cheez....,"  Louie rolled his eyes and started pushing Joey's father out of the room, "Why I bother wit' either one of youse is beyond me.....I should just let ya both kill each other....."

"Well, why don'tcha?"  Joey yelled at the closing door.  "You'd be doin' me a favor!"  After the door was slammed shut, he heard the sound of it being locked.   The brown eyed boy growled at the door.  "Like chainin' me ta the bed wasn't enough....they gotta lock the damn door, too!"  He growled again and punched the pillow.  His eyes squeezed shut, and he finally let out the tears that had been threatening to fall.  He buried his head in the pillow to muffle the sounds of the sobs that were now shaking his body.  He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of hearing him cry.

****************************************************************************

In case you haven't noticed by now, I love torturing my favorite characters!  What can I say…I'm a drama queen! LOL!

Please read and review!  Arigato, minna-san!  (Thank you, everyone!)


	16. Searching For Answers

**Disclaimer:  **Here we go again.  I don't own Yugioh.  

**Author's Notes:**.  I've written Yugi a little out of character in this chapter.  My reasoning is that he's really upset and stressed out over Joey.  When you're like that, you sometimes do things that you wouldn't normally do.  You all are so sweet with your reviews…they keep me going!  I read them all, and a big Thank You to each and every one!  A special thank you goes to my beta-reader, Hyatt Insomnia!

**Warnings:  **Mild violence and language, so far.

**Listening With The Heart**

**Chapter  Sixteen:  Searching For Answers**

The school bell rang at Domino High.  It was the last class of the day, plus it was a Friday.  Normally, Yugi would have been happily looking forward to spending time with his cherished friends over the weekend.  However, these were not normal times.  His best friend had been missing since he'd left his house on Tuesday night. 

The spiky haired teen caught up with Tea and Tristan outside.  They were just as worried about their missing friend as well.  Yugi walked up to them and announced, "I'm going to see Kaiba."  

"Is it about Joey?  Has he heard anything?"  Tristan inquired.

"It's about Joey, all right.  I don't know if he's heard anything or not, but I need to talk to him about something,"

Tea noticed the direction Yugi was walking.  "Isn't Kaiba's the opposite way?"

"I just called there.  He's not at home; he's in his office,"  Yugi replied.

"But Yugi, you can't just barge into his office!"   Tea tried to reason with him.

"If I have to, I will."  Yugi had a look of determination on his face.

When they arrived at Kaiba's office, they were told that he was busy and could not see them at that moment.  However, Yugi was not about to accept this.  True to his word, Yugi simply walked into Kaiba's office with Tea, Tristan, and Kaiba's hapless secretary following.  

Kaiba glared up at the four from behind his computer.  "I'm so sorry, Mr. Kaiba!"  his secretary cried, "I tried to tell them that you were busy, but..."

"It's all right, Nanette,"  the blue eyed CEO reassured her, "You may go now."

"Yes, sir."  She quickly scurried out of the office.

Kaiba once again fixed his icy glare on the three teens in front of him.  "So what is it that you want?"

"Kaiba, after Joey's dad kidnapped him from our house, you said that you found him in a restaurant across town.  But you've never explained to me exactly how you found him there, or for that matter what the name of the restaurant was.  I think it's high time that you answered these questions!"  Yugi frowned back at Kaiba.

"That's what you came here for?"  Kaiba stood up and crossed his arms.  "I don't have time for such nonsense, Yugi.  You know where the door is; you can see yourself out."

"Not until you answer me!"  Yugi balled his hands into fists.

"I don't have to answer to you for anything."

"Then maybe you'd like to answer to the police!"

"Hn," Kaiba snorted, "Is that supposed to scare me?"

"You're withholding information regarding Joey's disappearance.  That's an obstruction of justice!"

"And that's the most obscenely ridiculous statement you've ever made."

"The police won't think so."

"Fine," Kaiba picked up the receiver to his phone and held it out to Yugi.  "Then by all means, call the police.  I'll thoroughly enjoy watching you make a complete fool of yourself."

Yugi snatched the phone from the tall brunette's hand.  Tea quickly grabbed the receiver away from Yugi.  "Yugi!  I'm sure Kaiba's already talked to the police!  Besides, what happened before has nothing to do with what's going on now."

"We don't know that, Tea!"

"Yugi, we're all worried about Joey, but this isn't helping any!"  Tea tried to reason with the violet-eyed boy.  She placed the receiver back on the phone.

"I don't know, Tea,"  Tristan piped up, "Yugi might have a point.  You know we can't trust this guy."

"Not you too!"  She rolled her eyes.

"I mean, c'mon, what all of a sudden, this guy's Joey's best friend?  Kaiba has never done anything but torment him.  For all we know, maybe the whole thing was a set up right from the start.  Maybe it's Kaiba who's really behind Joey's disappearance and not his father."

"You're more demented than Yugi."  Kaiba glared at him.

"It's not like you were ever his friend before, Kaiba."

"And I suppose you think you were such a good friend to him?"  Kaiba's voice had a cutting edge to it.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Tristan narrowed his eyes at the CEO.

"It means that you were such a good friend to him that you let him get the crap beaten out of him day after day, night after night, and did absolutely nothing about it."  Kaiba glared at him.

Tristan was taken aback by Kaiba's comments.  "There was nothing I could do about it."

"Really?  So you never thought about calling the police?  That's funny, because that seems to be all you can think about right now."  

"Joey didn't want me to!"  Tristan shot back.

"I see.  So, if Joey had been run over by a truck, and he didn't want you to call the paramedics for him, then I suppose you wouldn't have called for help for him then, either."

"It wasn't like that!"

"So what was it like?" Kaiba inquired.

Tea felt the need to step in. "Tristan and Joey are friends, and friends respect each other's wishes." 

"As they say, with friends like you, who needs enemies?"  

"That's enough, Kaiba!" Tea shot back. "You wouldn't know the first thing about friendship!"

"I'm only reporting back to you what I can see with my own two eyes. All of you came into my office, uninvited, and accusing me of things that I haven't done.  If you can't stand the heat, then get out of the kitchen!"  Kaiba's voice was as cold as his icy blue eyes.  

There was a heavy silence that hung over the room.  \\ Aibou.\\  Yugi heard Yami communicating via their mental link.  \\ Perhaps it is time to leave now. \\

Yugi didn't reply.  He glared back at Kaiba, then turned around and walked out of the office.  Tea and Tristan trailed after him, closing the door behind them. 

Kaiba stared at the closed door for a moment.  He picked up a glass paperweight on his desk and threw it at the door, shattering it into several pieces.

**************************************************

Please read and review! Thank you!


	17. Praying and Hoping

**Disclaimer:  **I so do not own Yugioh.  If you don't believe me, you can look at my bank account.

**Author's Notes:**.  More mentions of God in this chapter.  Thank you to all who reviewed! I read them all!  That's what encourages a writer!  A special thank you goes to my beta-reader, Hyatt Insomnia!

**Warnings:  **Mild violence and language, so far.

**Listening With The Heart**

**Chapter  Seventeen:  Praying and Hoping**

Solomon Motou knocked on the door of his grandson's bedroom, then gently opened it.  "Yugi?  Dinner's ready."  

Yugi was lying on the bed on his stomach.  "I'm not hungry right now, Grandpa."

Solomon frowned in concern.  "Yugi, please.  You have to eat."

"I will, Grandpa….maybe later on, okay?"

The elder Motou sighed.  "Very well, then…I'll check back and see how you're feeling later."

Yugi managed a small smile.  "Thanks, Grandpa."  After his grandfather had closed the door, Yami appeared, sitting beside him on the bed.  "He's right, you know, Aibou.  You have to eat to keep up your strength."

"I don't need two fathers, Yami!"  Yugi shot back at him.  He instantly regretted doing so.  "I'm sorry, Yami," Yugi apologized, sitting up, "I didn't mean to snap at you.  I know you mean well."

"It's all right, aibou.  You've been under a great deal of stress lately.  Especially with Joey's disappearance."

Yugi sighed.  "And I just made everything worse today by confronting Kaiba.  Tea was right; I never should have gone over there and barged in his office.  All I did was make everyone feel worse!  Tristan started to get all depressed over all the things Kaiba said to him…..and then Tea started crying….and it was all my fault!"  Tears had begun to well up in the small teen's eyes.

Yami hated seeing his hikari so upset.  "No, Yugi, it wasn't your fault.  As usual, Kaiba was much too harsh on the three of you.  The comments he made to Tristan were definitely uncalled for.  If anyone should be blamed, it should be Kaiba."

A tear began making its way down Yugi's cheek.  "I shouldn't have been there in the first place, Yami."

"Perhaps not," Yami agreed, "However, you did make a valid point.  Kaiba never has fully explained how he found Joey.  I would like the answer to that question myself."

Yugi frowned.  "Yami….you don't think that Tristan could be right, do you?  That Kaiba has something to do with Joey's disappearance?"

Yami looked off into the distance thoughtfully.  "Anything is possible, Yugi.  Kaiba may not be the friendliest man in the world, but I have never seen him hurt anyone without them threatening him or Mokuba first."

"Well, Joey does have a bad temper….what if he got mad at Kaiba one night, and things got out of hand?"

"Hmm….I can see where the two of them could get into a fight…," the former Pharaoh paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts, "While it's possible that something like that could happen….my instincts tell me otherwise.  My instincts tell me the person who is responsible for this is the same person who kidnapped him the first time…his father."

"To tell you the truth, I feel the same way, Yami.  It's just that we haven't heard anything at all….I just thought maybe if Kaiba told us how he found him before, that we could get some clues as to how to find him now.  I just don't know what else to do!"  Tears threaten to fall down the young boy's cheeks again.

Yami gathered his hikari into a comforting embrace.  "I know, aibou.  I'm worried about him, too.  Perhaps we could try praying to the God of the angel."

Yugi looked up at him, confused. "The God of the angel?"

"Yes.  You remember the angel I told you about before?"

"I sure do!  Is she here now?"

"No, Yugi, I don't see her.  The last time I saw her, she spoke to me of her God.  That was the first time that Joey was kidnapped.  I prayed to Him at that time and He seemed to have answered my prayer."

"Oh!" Yugi's face brightened up, "You mean God!"

"Yes, the God of the angel."

"No, Yami, he's just…..God."

Now Yami was confused.  "Just God?  What do you mean?"

"You….don't know about God?"

"I know of several Gods, Yugi.  You must be more specific."

"Um…well….I'm not an expert on the subject…but I guess you could say He's the God of everything."

"The God of everything?" Yami was even more confused.  He'd never heard of such a thing.  "But how can that be?"

"I don't know, Yami….He just….is." Yugi shrugged.

"Hmm….well, whoever or whatever He is, He seemed to have answered my prayer before.  Perhaps He will again."

"I sure hope so, Yami…I've been praying for Joey, too….ever since he disappeared."

"Perhaps He requires a sacrifice."

"YAMI!"  Yugi was horrified.  "We can't just run out and kill someone!!"

"Calm down, Yugi!  I didn't say a human sacrifice!!  There are many things you could offer up as sacrifices to the Gods.  Personally, I never liked human sacrifices, anyway.  It seemed so pointless to me….to kill another person just to please a God.  If you wanted to spread blood on the altar, there is no need to kill someone.  All you have to do is-"

"Uh, Yami?"  Yugi interrupted him before he could start getting into the gruesome details, "Maybe we'd better just pray, ok?"

"Oh.  Of course, aibou."

**************************************************************************************Rita rushed to get her customers their meals.  It was dinnertime, and that was always a busy time around Pete's Diner.  She approached two new guests sitting in one of the booths.  "Would you fellas like some coffee?"

"Sure, toots," the lighter haired man replied, "And how's about some sugar to go wit' it?" He heartily slapped Rita on her rear end.

"How's about I call the cops and have you thrown outta here?"  

"Heh, heh…that won't be necessary,"  his darker haired companion replied.  "Ol' Frank here, he's just a kidder.  He didn't mean no harm, miss."

"Well, you just tell your friend to keep his paws to himself or you're both gonna be outta here!  Ya got that?" 

"Yes, ma'am. "

"Here's your menus."  She slapped them down on the table and walked off in a huff.

"Damn waitress,"  Frank grumbled as he looked over his menu, "She ain't getting no tip outta me, I can tell you that much."

Louie rolled his eyes.  "Do ya always haveta cause trouble everywhere ya go?"

"What?  I was just bein' friendly, that's all."

"Yeah?  Well, do me a favor.  Don't be so damn friendly!"  Louie looked over his menu.

"Ah, you're no fun," Frank grumbled.

After a few moments, Rita came back to take their orders.  Louie asked her if they could prepare a meal to go when they were finished.  "What do we need somethin' ta go for?" asked Frank.

"For Joey, you idiot! Remember him?? Your kid?"  Even Louie was starting to get disgusted with Frank.

"Ah, that damn troublemaker…."

"Whatever.  Ya can't starve 'im, ya know."

"Humph!  Sounds like you'll be up for the Father of the Year award,"  Rita didn't like these two at all.  She hoped they would eat fast and get the heck out.

"Mind yer own business, toots!"  Frank shot at her angrily.

She ignored him, and went on to her other tables_.  I bet my poor Joey has a father just like this idiot.  I hope he's okay, wherever he is._

Frank continued to grumble loudly.  "Damn waitress….and that damn stupid kid 'o mine…..I wonder what's really goin' on between him and that hotshot Kaiba…."

Louie shrugged.  "Who knows, nowadays?"

"Damn…that Kaiba's so rich, I bet he got both men and women holin' up wit' him.  Probably has orgies every night in that place."

"Don't he have a kid brother, though?"

"Yeah….probably makes his kid brother join in, too."

"That's sick, Frank."

Frank shrugged.  "It's a sick world out there."

Louie grinned.  "Yeah, you outta know."

"Eh, watch yer mouth!"  Frank shot back. Louie chuckled and shook his head in response.

Rita couldn't help but overhear bits and pieces of the conversation as she went about her business.   _Kaiba…why does that name sound so familiar to me?  Where have I heard that before?  __Hmm….Kaiba…Kaiba…She noticed one of her patrons flagging her down, and she quickly went over to him.  "Do you have some change for this?"  he asked as he handed her the money for himself and his girlfriend.  "Sure, hon,"  Rita replied, and quickly pulled out the changed from her apron pocket.  As she did so, a small piece of paper fluttered out. _

"Miss?  I think you dropped this,"  the young man stooped to pick up the object that had fallen out of Rita's apron.  She thanked him, and then gave a little gasp when she saw what it was.  

It was the business card that Seto Kaiba had given her.

*********************************************************

Please read and review!  Thank you!


	18. In Pursuit

**Disclaimer:  **As Angel-Belle enters the room, she sees an evil lawyer with papers in his hands.  Reacting quickly, she yells out, "I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!"  The lawyer, upset at having lost his chance, angrily rips the papers into shreds.  

**Author's Notes:**.  Someone said in a review that Kaiba had brown eyes? No offense, but I think he does have blue eyes.  It's possible he could have had brown eyes in the very first animated series of Yugioh, which was never shown in the US.  Unless I am majorly color blind, his eyes look blue to me in the current series of Yugioh.  Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, and please keep 'em coming!!  A special thank you goes to my beta-reader, Hyatt Insomnia!

**Warnings:  **Mild violence and language, so far.

**Listening With The Heart**

**Chapter  Eighteen:  In Pursuit**

One of the household servants knocked on the door to Kaiba's home office.  When there was no answer, she slowly opened it and poked her head in.

Kaiba's piercing glares could frighten the toughest of men.  "I thought I made myself very clear when I said I was not to be disturbed."    He didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now, especially after the fiasco in his office earlier with Yugi and his friends.

"I-I  beg your p-pardon, s-sir,"  the nervous maid stuttered, "B-but t-there's s-someone on the p-phone for you and…"

"Exactly what part of  'I do not wish to be disturbed' did you not understand?"  Kaiba interrupted her, still giving her one of those infamous icy glares.

"I'm s-sorry, sir!"  she cried.  "B-but…"

"I repeat…what part of  'I do not wish to be disturbed' did you not understand?"  He was in no mood for this.

She quickly scurried away, only to return five minutes later.  "Mr. Kaiba, s-sir?"  She cautiously poked her head in the door once again.

"Trust me, you do NOT want to push me,"  Kaiba's voice conveyed that he meant business.

She gulped.  "I'm so s-sorry, sir!"  She began talking rapidly, before she lost her nerve.  "ShesaidtotellyouRitawascallingaboutJoeyanditwasanemergency!"

Kaiba's eyes widened.  "All right, I'll take it.  Which line is she on?"

"The main house line, sir."  

"Thank you."   

"You're welcome, sir."  She quickly and gratefully made her exit.

Kaiba quickly picked up the phone. "Seto Kaiba speaking."

"Mr. Kaiba!  Thank God I finally got ya on the phone!"  Rita spoke in hushed tones, as she didn't want the two men to overhear her, even though they were on the opposite side of the restaurant.  "This is Rita, from Pete's Diner.  I got a situation here!"

"What kind of a situation?"

"It could just be me bein' paranoid…but there's these two guys here, an' I heard 'em mention both yours and Joey's name in the same conversation.  Call me crazy, but I think that's a little more than coincidence."

"I agree," Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't wanna call the police, 'cause they would jus' think I'm makin' too much outta this… ya know how cops are.  I didn't know what else ta do, so I called you."

"You did the right thing, Rita.   I'm coming over there.  Keep them there until I arrive."

Rita looked at the phone incredulously.  "Keep 'em here??  How the hell am I supposed to do that??"

"You seem very resourceful.  I'm sure you'll think of something."

Rita sighed.  "Fine, but you better drive like a bat outta hell ta get here!"

"Don't worry.  I intend to."

*************************************************************************

"Hey, Rita, there's someone at the back door for ya."

"Thanks, Mike."  She rushed to the back, praying that it would be Kaiba.  Much to her relief, it was indeed the young CEO.  She opened the door to let him in.  "Thank God!  You got here just in time…I just gave 'em their check.  C'mon in."

"Thank you,"  Kaiba stepped into the back door, which led to the kitchen. "I thought it best to go through the back way.  Since they've mentioned my name, they probably know who I am.  I didn't want to give them a tip-off that we suspect anything."

"That's smart thinkin' there."

Kaiba pulled a picture out of his briefcase.  "I've had a private detective checking out Joey's case.  He gave me a picture of Joey's father."  He handed it to Rita.  Her eyes widened when she saw it and she gave a little gasp.  "Oh my God….this is one of them guys out there!"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed.  "Are  you sure?"

"Come see for yourself."  She led him to the front of the kitchen.  They pressed themselves against the wall, staying hidden near the entrance from the kitchen to the restaurant.  "See there?"  She pointed to the booth where Frank and Louie were sitting.  Kaiba could clearly see Frank from where he was standing.  "You're right.  It is him."  

"Oh Lord…what are we gonna do?"  

"I'll wait until they leave.  Then I'll follow them."

"In that fancy car 'o yours?  You'll stick out like a sore thumb," she shook her head.  "We'll take my ol' beater.  At least it'll blend right in with the neighborhood."

"Rita…," Kaiba started to object.

"Don't you Rita me," the feisty waitress wagged her finger in Kaiba's face.  "We're takin' my car and that's final!  Now I'm gonna tell 'em I got an emergency to attend to and knock off early.  You wait for me out back there, an' then we can go around to my car an' wait for the two losers to come out."

Kaiba could see she wasn't going to take no for an answer.  "All right, fine.  But don't be long.  We don't want to lose them."

Rita looked back out towards the two men.  "Ya know, we don't even know fer sure that they know anything  'bout where Joey is."

"Hn,"  Kaiba snorted, "I'd be willing to bet that those two know exactly where Joey is.  I'm going out back now.  Do what you need to do, and I'll meet you there."

"Okay.  You got it, hon."

*********************************************************************************

"Here they come…quick, duck down, ya don't want 'em to see ya!"  Frank and Louie were just exiting the coffee shop.  Kaiba scooted down so that they couldn't see him.  They got into their car and started to drive off.  Rita started her car and pulled out into the road after them.  

"Don't follow them too closely.  We don't want them to get suspicious," Kaiba advised, "But make sure you don't lose them, either."

"I get the feelin' that I shoulda let you drive."

"It's too late for that now.  We don't have time to get out and switch."

Rita managed to follow them all the way to their apartment building.   She parked her car across the street and they watched Frank and Louie go inside.  Kaiba pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Rita.  "Call the police."  He got out of the car.  Rita grabbed his arm.  "Where do ya think you're goin'?"

"I'm going to find out if they have Joey in there.  And if they do, I'm going to get him out."

"Ya can't go up there by yourself!  Besides, we don't even know for sure that they even got Joey up there."  

"I intend to find out right now."  Kaiba was determined.

"It's too dangerous!"

"Yes, it is dangerous.  For them."  Kaiba looked towards the old apartment building.  "Stay here."

"I'm not gonna be able to talk ya outta this, am I?"

"No."

Rita sighed.  "Well, just be careful."  Without another word, Kaiba walked towards the building, his trench coat billowing behind him.  Rita quickly started dialing the police.  "I just hope he don't get hisself killed…," she muttered.

**************************************************************************************

Sorry to all the Joey fans out there…still no Joey yet in this chapter!  Will Joey be back?  Will the evil lawyer be back as well?  Stay tuned!  

Please read and review!  Thank you!


	19. Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer:  **"Hey, yo, Angel!  Ya got an evil lawyer hidin' under yer chair!"

"I do?  Thanks, Joey!  Hey, everyone, I don't own Yugioh!"  The evil lawyer immediately crawls away mumbling,  "I'll get you my pretty….and your little dog too!"

"But I don't own a dog…."

**Author's Notes:**.  Arigato for all the reviews!  A special thank you goes to my beta-reader, Hyatt Insomnia!

**Warnings:  **Mild violence and language, so far.

**Listening With The Heart**

**Chapter  Nineteen:  Say Goodbye**

Kaiba entered the apartment building he had just watched Frank and Louie go into.  He looked at the doorbells, but he could not find the name "Wheeler" on any of them.  So he went into the hallway and knocked on a random door.

A balding, somewhat pudgy man in a tank top answered.  "Yeah? C'n I help ya?"  

Kaiba handed the picture of Joey's father to him.  "Have you ever seen this man?"

He took the picture, looked at it for a moment, then handed it back to the tall brunette.  "Nope, never seen 'im before."

"Would this jog your memory?"  Kaiba held up a $50 bill.

The man's eyes widened.  "Yeah, now that I think of it…I just might of seen 'im around here…."

"Really," Kaiba deadpanned.  "I'll double this if you can tell me which apartment he's in.  And don't even think about lying, because if you do, I will be back.  If I have to come back here, you will NOT be very happy at all.  Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as a bell," replied the offensive little man, smiling, "He's in apartment number 320.  And that ain't no lie."

"It better not be."  Kaiba handed him the money and went off to find the apartment.  "Pleasure doin' business with ya, sir! Come back anytime ya want!"   The blue-eyed CEO ignored him, intent on accomplishing the purpose he had come there for as soon as possible.  He climbed the stairs to the third floor and knocked on the door to number 320.

Louie answered the door.  "Sorry pal, no solicitors here.  Scram."

"I'm not a solicitor.  I'm looking for a boy named Joey Wheeler," Kaiba explained.

Louie immediately became nervous.  "Uh, Joey Wheeler?  Uh….Nope, sorry, never heard 'o him.  Bye!"  He practically slammed the door in Kaiba's face and quickly rushed through the apartment to find Frank.  Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door .  Frank came out to the living room and almost bumped right into his partner in crime.  "What the hell was that!?"  

"Frank," Louie whispered, "We got problems!"

"Why are you whispering?  What the hell's going on?"

There was a huge crash as Kaiba kicked the front door open.  He entered the apartment and glared at the two shocked men.  "Let's try this again."

*************************************************************************

Frank immediately ran from the room. _Coward, _Kaiba thought to himself.  "Who the hell are you?  Are ya a cop or somethin'?" Louie yelled at the tall brunette that was now standing in his living room.  

"You wish I was," Seto replied back in a threatening voice, "Who I am is your worst nightmare."

"Huh?" Louie stood dumbstruck.

"I'm looking for Joey Wheeler," Kaiba repeated, "Either we can do this the easy way or the hard way.   That's your choice."

"What makes you think I know that kid, anyway?"  

"Because the cowardly excuse he has for a father just took off.  He's probably hiding under a bed somewhere.  As is fitting for a man of his caliber."  Kaiba's voice was as cold as ice.  "Now, are you going to tell me where Joey is?"

"Hey, pal, jus' 'cause I'm friends wit' his father doesn't mean that I know where the kid is!"  

Kaiba's eyes narrowed.  "So you've chosen to do this the hard way.  Fine by me."  He smirked.  "I think I'm actually going to enjoy this."  Kaiba started to advance towards the man.  "Hey, just a minute, here…," Louie mumbled, readying himself.  Kaiba easily grabbed the dark-haired man, threw him over his shoulder, and kept walking.  Just before he exited the living room, he turned around.  "Oh, and for your information….I am NOT your pal."

The billionaire started looking through the apartment. It didn't take him long to come upon a locked door.  By that time, Louie had rushed into the hallway.  He saw Kaiba standing in front of the door that led to Joey's bedroom and his eyes widened in horror.  "What's in here?"  Kaiba demanded.

"Uh…Nothing…,"  Louie replied.

"Hn," Kaiba snorted.  It was obvious the man wasn't going to open the door, so he would have to open it…his own way.   

Joey heard a huge banging on the door.  He figured it had to be one of two things:  either the cops had somehow found him and were busting in the door, or his father was having another one of his tantrums.  The blonde figured it was probably the latter.  He involuntarily flinched when the door was finally kicked open   His eyes widened and he gave a little gasp when he saw who it was that had just broken into his room.  Kaiba was instantly disgusted when he saw that the youth was handcuffed to the bed.

Joey saw a familiar figure looming behind the tall brunette.  "Kaiba, look out!"  He whirled around and found himself starting into the barrel of a shotgun.

"Not so tough, now, are ya rich boy?"  Frank smirked at him.

Now Louie was the one to gasp.  "Frank!  What the hell??  Since when do ya have a gun??"  Then it dawned on him.  "Hey, wait a minute..ya just called him rich boy…that's not…"

"Seto Kaiba,"  Frank finished his sentence for him.

"Oh, great.."

Kaiba simply glared at the elder Wheeler.  "I would advise you to put that gun away and not make things any worse for yourself."

"In case you haven't noticed, rich boy," Frank sneered, "You're not in a position to advise me to do _anything!_  So, how does it feel, huh?   How's it feel to be on the other side of this gun, huh?  You come in here like you're so high and mighty…..thinkin' yer so damn better 'n' all the rest 'o us 'cause ya got all that money…well, yer money ain't gonna help ya now, boy.  I'm gonna put ya in yer place!"

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to cower in fear now?"  Kaiba looked unfazed.  This only served to make Frank angrier.  "Ya better be afraid of me, boy!  You ain't nothin' but a punk, jus' like that kid 'o mine!  Ya came bustin' inta my house!  I got a right ta shoot you down in self-defense!"

"You have got to be joking me."

"Does it look like I'm jokin', boy?"  Frank snarled threatingly.

"You're pathetic."  

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??"

"You heard me."

Louie stared at Kaiba, perplexed.  "Cheez, ya got a death wish or somethin'?"

"I've no intention of dying." Kaiba stated matter-of-factly.

Frank smirked.  "I don't think ya got much choice in the matter."

Joey was afraid of his father, even if Kaiba wasn't.  "Dad, please, don't!  Don't do this!   You're mad at me!  Take it out on me!  Don't kill my friends, please!  I'm beggin' ya, please!"  The blonde was almost in tears.

The brunette's deep blue eyes widened.  _Did Joey just call me….his….friend??_

The older blonde saw the look of shock cross momentarily on Kaiba's face and mistook it for fear.  His smirk widened.  "So, it's finally sinkin' in that yer about ta die, huh?"

"Ya know, Frank, I don't think this is such a good idea,"  the black-haired man knew that Frank would definitely go through with it.  

"No, Dad, please, don't!  Please!!"  Joey cried.

"Shut up, boy!"  He glared at Kaiba who had now regained his composure and was evenly meeting his gaze.  "Say goodbye, Seto Kaiba."  Frank growled.

"NO!"  Being chained to the bed, there was nothing he could do to stop his father.  

******************************************************************************

Sorry folks, looks like it's another….EVIL CLIFFY!!  Well, at least Joey was back this chapter, right!? Please read and review! Thank you!


	20. A Bloody Mess

**Disclaimer:  **And now your host…Yami Yugi!

"Hello, everyone!  Five thousand years ago, I was the Pharaoh of Egypt.  While I may not remember much about that particular phase of  my life…er..or should I say afterlife?  Either way, there is one thing I do know..Angel-Belle does not own Yugioh.  She didn't own it five thousand years ago…and she won't own it five thousand years from now.  She will NEVER own Yugioh!"

"Yami…I think they get the point, ok!?"

"Oh…excuse me…I may have gotten a bit carried away."

**Author's Notes:**.  WARNING: BLOOD AND GORE IN THIS CHAPTER!  This chapter's a bit short, but very long on drama.  So that's why I decided to let this chapter stand out on its own.  Plus, you could probably skip to the next chapter if you wanted to and still figure out what was going on. this.  Arigato for all the reviews!  Wow..over 200 now…Thank you sooo much!!  A special thank you goes to my beta-reader, Hyatt Insomnia!

**Warnings:  **Mild violence and language.  Blood and gore in this chapter.

**Listening With The Heart**

**Chapter  Twenty:  A Bloody Mess**

Kaiba suddenly lunged at Joey's father.  He grabbed the older man's wrist and pointed it upwards just in time.  Joey yelped when the gun went off.  The bullet hit the ceiling and made a small hole there.  The two men ended up on the floor, wrestling for control of the gun.  

Joey watched the scene unfold in horror.  "Louie! Do something!"

Louie looked incredulously at the the blonde duelist.  "Whaddya want _me_ ta do??"

"Stop 'em!"  Joey pulled as hard as he could, but to no avail.  He couldn't get out of the handcuffs.

Louie looked over to Kaiba and Frank wrestling on the floor.  "How 'm I supposed ta do that?"

"I don't know!" Joey shouted back, "Jus' stop 'em!"

Louie looked back over to the two men fighting, but made no attempt to break them up.

"Then get me out of these handcuffs!  I'll stop 'em!"  Joey pulled frantically, trying to get out of his restraint.

Louie shook his head.  "Yer nuttier than yer ol' man, kid."  And with that, he turned and left.   "LOUIE!" Joey screamed after him.

He turned his attention back to his wrist that was handcuffed.  There had to be a way to get free!  He continued pulling and struggling.  Suddenly another shot rang through the room.  Joey froze for a moment.  He didn't hear the sounds of his father and Kaiba rolling around on the floor anymore.  That meant that one of them had probably been shot.   The blonde teen quickly buried his face in the pillow.  He didn't want to see who had been the one to lose this fight.  It was eerily silent in the room.  It seemed like time was suspended.  Joey didn't know how long he had been in this position on the bed, but it felt like ages.  He felt someone come over and sit down behind him on the bed.  "Joey?"  He instantly recognized the owner of that voice.  He lifted his head out of the pillow slightly to reply.

"K-K-Kaiba?"  He asked softly.

He heard a sigh.  "Yes, it's me, Joey.  It will be all right now."  He felt Kaiba rub his back soothingly.

"M-my  f-father?"  

"He won't be bothering you anymore.  You're free now."

Joey still had his face turned to the pillow.  "I…I g-got shot, too, remember?  I recovered…."

"Your father won't be recovering, Joey.  Trust me."

"Wh-what?"  He started to turn his head to look, but Kaiba gently pushed him back so he was facing the pillow again.  "Don't look.  It's not a pretty sight."  Joey nodded in response.  Kaiba sat behind Joey and continued to rub his back until the police finally arrived.  

"Holy…,"  one of the officers breathed when they reached the room.  

"What happened here?"  another asked.

"I'll answer all your questions at the station," Kaiba replied.  "Right now, I think we should get his boy out of here.  That's his father."

"Oh crap."

"Do you have a key for these handcuffs?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, we do…"

"Good.  Then I suggest that you use them so we can get him out of here."  The officer silently retrieved his key and unlocked Joey's handcuffs.  Joey rubbed his wrist, which was starting to form a bruise on it from his struggling.  "C'mon Joey, let's go."  Kaiba helped Joey to stand.  He was careful to stand directly behind Joey, so the boy wouldn't turn around.  He began to direct him out of the room.  Another policeman came in and approached Kaiba.  "We need to know what happened here.  What is your involvement in all of this?"  

"I'll explain everything…first I'd like to get this boy out of here."  Kaiba replied.

"We can take care of that.  Why don't you explain to me now?"  He stood right in between Kaiba and Joey.  The blonde was about to exit the room, but didn't want to leave without the CEO.  Kaiba saw that Joey was about to turn around.  "No, Joey, don't….!"  He tried to push past the offensive police officer, but it was too late.

Joey gasped at the horror that greeted his eyes.  His father was lying in the middle of the room.  There was a large gaping hole where part of his head should have been.  There was blood splattered on the wall and the floor.  There were small bits of tissue on the floor, which Joey realized were probably parts of his father's brain.  His lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling, and his mouth hung open.

Kaiba quickly shoved past the policeman and grabbed Joey's arm.  He literally dragged the teenager from the room; moving quickly down the hallway.  He was enraged that the police were so stupid as to let Joey see his father like that.   Halfway through the living room, Joey's knees gave out, and he collapsed to the floor.  The older brunette instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around the boy.  "It's okay, Joey…it's going to be all right."   

They stayed there for a while like that, with the young CEO comforting the shaken boy.  He gave his infamous glares to any of the police officers that tried to get them to leave before Joey was ready to.  They wisely backed off.

**************************************************************************************

Please read and review! Arigato!


	21. The Sounds of Silence

**Disclaimer:  **"Could I ask you for a really big favor, Angel-Belle?"  I stop writing for a moment.   "Sure, Yugi, what is it?"  

"Well….do you think that maybe you could make me 6ft., 5in.? "  

 "Um…I'm really sorry, Yugi…but I can't do that."  Aw, the poor kid looks disappointed. "Why not?"

"Because I don't own Yugioh.  I'm sorry, sweetheart.  But don't worry; everyone loves you just the way you are!  You just wouldn't be the same if you were that tall!"  He gets this great big grin on his face.  "They do??"

"Sure they do!"  

"Thanks, Angel-Belle!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart."  

"Oh, by the way, Yami said to tell you that you still will never own Yugioh."

"Yeah, sure….rub it in, Pharaoh…"

**Author's Notes:**.  Ok, so that was a long disclaimer.  I'm starting to make them short stories now…LOL!  Yes, there are a couple of more chapters until we are finished.  There are 23 chapters all together, so we are in the home stretch now.  Oh, and how many of you cried when I killed off Frank?  No one?  Didn't think so…hee…hee…Arigato for all the reviews!  Oh, and by the way, Kaiba doesn't have to go to jail, because they determined it to be self-defense.  A special thank you goes to my beta-reader, Hyatt Insomnia!

**Warnings:  **Mild violence and language.  

**Listening With The Heart**

**Chapter Twenty-One:  The Sounds of Silence**

Joey was standing in front of his father's grave.  A cold wind blew his shaggy blond hair around.  He stared down at his father's tombstone, not quite sure how to feel.  Finally, he turned to leave.   As he started to walk away, he felt a hand wrap itself around his ankle and he fell to the ground.  He turned his head and to his horror, he saw a hand coming out of his father's grave, pulling him backwards.  "Ya think ya c'n get away from me that easy, ya punk!? "  Frank's voice boomed through the air.  "This is all yer fault, ya no good kid!!  I'm taking ya wit' me ta HELL!!"

"NO!  Dad!  Please!"  Joey screamed and clawed the dirt beneath him.  "It was an accident!  I swear!  I didn't mean…."

"SHUT UP!!  You're goin' ta  HELL!!"  As he was being pulled towards the grave, it began to open up.  Soon there was a huge hole there, and Joey found himself being pulled into it.  "NOOOOO!!"

He was being pulled farther and farther down in the hole.  Suddenly the ground began to close up again.  He heard his father laughing maniacally.  Dirt began to fall on top of the hapless teen.  He tried to scream for help, but the dirt was choking him.  He couldn't breathe, and all he could see was the black soil falling on top of him…

"NOOOO!"  Joey awoke with a start, breathing heavily.  He was trembling and sweating.  He sat there for a moment, trying to calm down.

Kaiba stuck his head in the door.  "Joey?  Are you all right?"  Joey nodded in response.

The billionaire sighed and began to slowly walk into the room.  "Another bad dream, huh?"  Joey nodded again.  "Do you want to talk about it?"  The blonde shook his head.

"Joey…," Kaiba began.   Suddenly the brown eyed boy bolted out of the bed and ran into the adjoining bathroom, locking the door.  Shortly after, Kaiba heard the sound of the shower running.  He sighed sadly, shook his head , and exited the room.

**************************************************************************************

Yugi arrived at the mansion after school, as he had been doing for the past few days.  "How is he today, Kaiba?"  

"The same."

Yugi looked up at his dueling rival, the sadness evident in his eyes.  "He still hasn't said anything at all?"

"Not unless you count screaming when he wakes up from his nightmares."

 Yugi looked even sadder when he heard this response.   "Well, I guess I'll go up and see him now."

"Be my guest."  Kaiba gestured up the stairs.

Yugi climbed the staircase and walked down the long hallway.  When he got to Joey's room, he knocked softly on the door.  When there was no response, he took a deep breath, put on his best fake smile, and gently pushed the door open.

Joey was lying on the bed on his side.  "Hi Joey!"  Yugi called cheerfully.  He came around to the side of the bed Joey was lying on, but as he did so, Joey turned the other way so that his back was facing him.  Yugi tried not to be fazed by this.  "So, how are you doing today?"  Yugi found himself cringing at his own voice.  _Ugh.  I sound like some bad kids' TV show host._

  
He could hear his Yami chuckling in the background.  // I'm afraid I have to agree you on that one, aibou. //

/ Thanks a lot. /

// You're very welcome, aibou. //

He sighed and sat down next to Joey on the bed.  "Hey, Joey, guess what?  I've got great news!!"  He paused for a moment.  The blonde continued to lay there with his back to him.  "My grandpa talked to your mom last night.  She's looking for a house right here in Domino City!  She wants to move up here with Serenity…and you!  Isn't that great, Joey?  You'll all be a family again!"   Yugi waited…he had hoped that this news would elict some type of response from his friend.  When there was none, he continued.  "Just think, Joey…now you won't have to live so far apart from your sister!  You won't have to miss her anymore, Joey….she'll be right there!  You'll be able to see her every day!"  He paused again.  Joey still lay silent on the bed.  Yugi's face fell.  "Won't you talk to me, Joey?  Please?"  The only answer he received was more silence.  Yugi sighed and shifted slightly.

// Give him time, aibou.  He's just had a major shock.  He'll come around. //

/ But what if he never does? /

// He will, aibou.  You'll see. //

/ I hope you're right, Yami. /

// Be patient, Yugi.  I know it's difficult right now, but it will get better. //

/ I hope so./

// It will…trust me.//

Yugi stayed for a while longer, alternating between chatting to his silent friend and his Yami.  Finally, he decided it was time to leave.  "Well, I've got to go now, Joey….but I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"  He paused, still being optimistic.  "Well, okay then….bye!"  He smiled and waved cheerfully as he left.    As soon as he left Joey's room, the smile quickly faded from his face and his large violet eyes reflected the sadness he was feeling once more.  

Kaiba caught sight of Yugi descending the stairs.  He looked like he'd just lost his best friend, which in a way, he had.   "So I take it you didn't have much luck with him, either."

The spiky-haired teen shook his head.  "I'm afraid not.  I really don't know what to do anymore."

"He'll come around.  Just give him time."

Yugi smiled up at the tall CEO.  "You know, you sounded just like somebody else I know."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at this.  "Please do NOT tell me I sound like your grandfather."

Yugi chuckled.  "No…just…someone else I know.   Well, I guess I should be going now.  Bye, Kaiba! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Good-bye, Yugi."  _Is it just me, or does that kid get weirder every day?_

The small teen exited the Kaiba mansion and began heading for home.

// Hm…perhaps there is some hope for Kaiba yet. //

/ There's always hope, Yami.  That's why I'm not giving up on Joey. /

// You're so optimistic, aibou….don't ever change that. //

/ I don't plan to. /

********************************************************************************

Next chapter is another one that's long on drama….just two more chapters to go folks!  Please read and review!  Thank you!


	22. The Ironic Journey

**Disclaimer:  **"Hi! I'm Tristan, and since someone asked for more of me in the story, Angel-Belle is letting me do the disclaimer for this chapter.  I would just like to say that Angel-Belle does not own Yugioh.  Now, with that out of the way, we can get to something that's really important!  We'd all like to cheer my bud Joey up…so if all you single ladies out there could send your pictures to…"

"Okay, Tristan, that's enough."

"But…"

"The whole point of a disclaimer is not to get sued.  There could be minors reading this story; I'm not gonna get sued for solicitation of minors!!"

"But I'm doing the soliciting, not you!"

"Good.  Go solicit in another fic, then.  Not in mine!"

*Tristan growls and runs off to find another fic to solicit in.*

**Author's Notes:**.    I'm probably taking some liberties with the original story here…but hey, that's what fanfics are all about, right?  Kleenex warning for this chapter.  *Passes out boxes for everyone. *  A special thank you goes to my beta-reader, Hyatt Insomnia!

**Warnings:  **Mild violence and language.  

**Listening With The Heart**

**Chapter Twenty-two:  The Ironic Journey**

After his rival had left, Kaiba looked up the stairs.  He started ascending the staircase, heading towards Joey's room.  When he got to his door, he knocked softly.  There was no answer.  This didn't surprise Kaiba.  He quietly let himself into Joey's room and sat down next to the young blonde, leaning his back against the headboard.  Again, Joey turned so that his back was facing Kaiba, just as he did with Yugi.  The tall brunette just sat quietly for a while, looking out into space.  Finally he spoke up.  "What happened to your father was an accident, Joey.  I didn't mean to kill him…although I honestly can't quite say that I'm sorry that it happened.  People like that deserve exactly what they get.  They go around hurting people all the time and think they can get away with it…because they're older and stronger…because they think they have the power to do so….then one day someone finally strikes back.  And they're so shocked…because they didn't think it could ever happen.  They were wrong."  Kaiba paused, took a deep breath and went on.  "This time it was honestly an accident.  I don't even know how the gun ended up pointing at your father's head.  But the first time…..the first time I ever killed someone…it wasn't."

Joey still said nothing, but rolled over on his back and stared at Kaiba with wide brown eyes.  The CEO glanced down at Joey.  "Are you surprised?"   Joey didn't reply, he just continued gaping up at him.  He sighed and went on.  "You know I'd do anything for Mokuba, right?"  Kaiba tore his gaze away from the teen and stared out into space again.   "Mokuba was getting older….my foster father had suggested that he start joining in on his…."lessons".  That's what he called everything he did.  "Lessons".  Anyway, he gave me an ultimatum…either Mokuba start receiving "lessons" or he would be sent back to the orphanage.  No way I was going to send my little brother back to that place.  And I wasn't willing to let Mokuba take any of his so-called "lessons".  Mokuba's younger and he's not as strong as I am.  He…might not have survived it.  I suppose in a way, it's my own fault that Mokuba's not as strong as me…I've always tried to protect him.  But I could never stand to see him in pain.  Never.  I couldn't live with either of the options that Gozaburo gave me…so I created a third option. "  Kaiba shook his head.  "The old man had to be a fool not to see it coming.  Give me a choice between the two….well, let's just say you don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out which one I'd pick.  It was either Gozaburo or my brother.   Guess who lost?"

He glanced down again at Joey, who was still staring at him with wide eyes.  "The reason I'm telling you this is because I know you'll understand."  He chuckled slightly.  "Life is nothing else if not ironic….of all the people in the world, you would be the one most likely to understand." 

Kaiba went back to staring at nothing in particular.  Joey finally stopped looking at Kaiba and instead looked up at the ceiling.  The two stayed that way for a while, until Kaiba heard a soft-spoken voice break the silence.  "Why?"

The young businessman looked down at Joey again.  "Why what?"

"Why did they haveta hurt us?"  Joey shifted his gaze to Kaiba once again.  "Why?"

Kaiba sighed and looked away.  "I don't know, Joey.  Maybe in some sick way, it makes them feel superior."

The blonde once again stared at the ceiling.  "I tried, ya know.  I really tried.  He always said Mom couldn't take livin' wit' me 'cause I was such a wild kid.  He said that's why she left and took Serenity.  So I thought that maybe, jus' maybe if I could be good enough….everythin' would be ok again, ya know?  Man, I tried everything.  I tried not gettin' inta fights at school; I tried bringin' my grades up…..even tried cleanin' the house….nothin' I ever did was good enough for him.  He always found some dumb reason ta get drunk and beat the hell outta me."

"Your father had problems, Joey.  None of that was your fault."

"Yeah…well…..I dunno….maybe if I jus' could a  found a way ta please him….if I jus' could a found a way to keep 'im happy…..maybe it wouldn't  o' been like this, ya know?  Maybe…..maybe he still would o' been……"  Joey trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Alive?"  Kaiba finished it for him.  "Your father brought this on himself, Joey.  We all have choices to make in life, and your father made some very bad ones.  This was not your fault."

Joey turned to face Kaiba and propped himself up on one elbow.  "How c'n ya say that, Kaiba?  This was my fault!  If it wasn't fer me, none of this would've ever happened!  None of it!  And I made you…I made you….oh, never mind!"  He flopped back onto the bed and turned his back .  

"You made me what?"  Kaiba asked.  When the blonde didn't answer him, he forcefully grabbed him, and turned him around so that they were face to face.  "You made me what??"  Joey averted his eyes and looked over to the side and downward.   "You are going to answer me, Joey Wheeler, and you are going to answer me right now!  I know you can talk, so don't pretend like you can't!  Finish your sentence.  YOU MADE ME WHAT??"

"I MADE YOU KILL 'IM, OKAY!?? I TURNED YA INTA A MURDERER!!"  His amber eyes were beginning to well up with tears.  "Th-that's what I was gonna s-say.  Are ya happy now??  I…I…m-made you…..do it….."

"Joey, listen to me.  You didn't make me do anything.  You should know me well enough by now to know that no one makes me do anything.  And as far as me being a murderer….well, I guess I already was one, so you had nothing to do with that, either.."

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to hold the tears back.  He choked back a sob.

"Let it out, Joey.  You need to."  

"No!  I…I d-don't  w-wanna…."

"You have to."  Kaiba encouraged him gently.  "You can't keep this bottled up inside forever."

Joey still had his eyes shut, but a tear escaped and began to slide down his cheek.  " B-b-but….i-if….if…I…I s-start…..I..I-I'll ….n-never……I'll …n-never….."

"You'll never what, Joey?"

He choked back another sob.  "I….I….I'll…..n-never…s-s-stop.  I'll n-never s-s-stop…."  A sob finally escaped Joey's lips and the tears he had trying to hold in finally came to the surface.  "I'll  n-n-never  s-stop…"   The floodgates burst open and Joey began crying and sobbing, unable to hold back any longer.   Kaiba wrapped his arms around the younger boy and and held him close.  Joey grabbed Kaiba and held on for dear life.  "It's okay, Joey…..just let it out."

Kaiba didn't know how long they ended up staying like that.  Joey cried his heart out.  Not only for his father's death….but for all the years of abuse that he had been forced to endure.  A couple of times his crying slowed down to some hiccups and little sniffles….every time he thought it was over, the blonde would start crying again.  Finally, Joey was silent for a little while.  Kaiba looked down to find that he had fallen asleep in his arms.  He sighed.  _Who would've ever thought that I would end up telling my darkest secret to the puppy….and that I'd end up being the one to comfort him in one of his darkest hours?  Life is definitely an ironic journey._

***********************************************************************

Just one more chappie to go!  And then we can start on the sequel.  Tell you more about that next time.  Please read and review!  Arigato!


	23. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:  **After all these chapters…I still don't own Yugioh.  Isn't that a shame?

**Author's Notes:**.   Well, here we are..last chappie!  And now TBAA is going off the air.  Oh, the world is coming to an end around us!!  *SOB* *Sniff*  Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic.  Thank you for all your nice comments.  I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!  And I hope you will all join me again for the sequel.   A special thank you goes to my beta-reader, Hyatt Insomnia!  Thanks for all your work and help on this fic.

**Warnings:  **Mild violence and language.  

**Listening With The Heart**

**Chapter Twenty-three:  A New Beginning**

Joey slammed the hood down on the trunk of his mother's car.  "Well, that's the last of it."  He turned to face the Kaiba brothers, who were standing in the driveway of the spacious mansion that he would now no longer be sharing with them.  He began to walk towards them.  Mokuba came halfway out to meet him.  "I'm gonna miss having you around, Joey."  

"Eh, I'm gonna miss ya too, kid," he replied, affectionately ruffling the younger boy's hair.  Mokuba threw his little arms around Joey's waist and hugged him tightly.  "You take care of yourself, Joey."

The blonde laughed and hugged him back.  "Yeah, you take care, too, kid.  An' keep an eye out fer yer older brother there, too.  Ya think ya c'n do that fer me?"

Mokuba laughed back happily.  "I sure will!  Come back and visit us sometime, ok?"

Joey grinned.  "Watch what ya say; I just might take ya up on that."  He winked and gave him the thumbs-up sign. He then looked up at Kaiba.  He slowly approached him.  "Um….well…..um….I guess….this is good-bye…"

"Don't be so dramatic.  It's not as if you're leaving the country.  You're not even leaving Domino City," the tall brunette replied in his usual sarcastic way.

"Yeah," Joey couldn't help but beam from ear to ear at the thought.  He finally going to be living with his mother and sister again, and he wouldn't have to leave all of his beloved friends to do it.  Life just didn't get any better than that!

"Well… anyway….," he continued awkwardly, "I…I jus' wanted ta thank ya….fer all ya done fer me, ya know?"

"You're welcome."

"Well…I guess…I...I should go now…"

"I guess so." Kaiba agreed.  He hesitated a moment, then held out his hand to Joey.  The young duelist was surprised at first, but then smiled and shook his former rival's hand warmly.  Mokuba saw this gesture, and he, too, smiled.  "Well, see ya!"  The blonde waved and walked up to the car.   He put his hand on the handle of the door and was about to get in, when he stopped and lingered for a moment.

"Aw, hell."  The blonde suddenly whirled around, ran back up the driveway, and threw his arms around Kaiba.  The CEO stiffened at first, in total shock.  Then, slowly, he wrapped his long arms around Joey and returned the hug.   "Thanks again….Seto," he whispered.  

Joey quickly ran back to the car.  Just before he hopped in, he once again turned to his former rival.  "Hey, Kaiba!  You should let more people in on yer secret, ya know?"

Kaiba's eyes widened.  Surely he wasn't talking about that secret??  He wouldn't dare…. especially not in front of Mokuba….

Joey flashed him another happy smile  "Underneath all those trench coats ya wear, there's actually a real human being in there."

Kaiba smirked.  "Get lost, Chihuahua."  Inside, he was secretly relieved.

The young teen waved cheerfully.  "Love ya, too, bro!"  He then jumped in the car.  The engine started and it began to pull away.  Just as they were driving out, the window rolled down and Joey stuck his head out.  The wind was whipping his golden blonde hair around his face, which ironically only served to make him look even more like a puppy.  "AND DON'T CALL ME A CHIHUAHUA!!!"

From inside the car, a woman's voice could be heard.  "JOSEPH WHEELER, YOU GET YOUR HEAD BACK IN THE CAR THIS INSTANT!"

"Aw, mom…," he groaned and reluctantly obeyed his mother.  Kaiba shook his head.  Even he couldn't help but smile as the dark blue car drove out of sight.  

Mokuba sighed.  "I'm really gonna miss having him around, Seto."

_Me too, kid_, thought the young CEO.  But he wasn't about to say that out loud.  "Hey, kiddo, what you say we spend the rest of the day together, just you and me?"

The younger Kaiba looked up at him, wide-eyed.  "Really, Seto?  You mean it?  What about your work?"

He shrugged.  "It'll still be there tomorrow.  So, what you do say?  We can do anything you want."

He gasped.  "For real?"

"For real."

"AWESOME! I wanna play the new video game we bought last week first!"  Mokuba beamed with happiness.  His brother always seemed to get so wrapped up in his work….he couldn't believe he was actually offering to spend the whole day with him!  He fairly bounced back into the house.

Kaiba chuckled at his younger brother's enthusiasm.  The kid could have anything he wanted…but Kaiba realized what he wanted the most of all was often the very thing found the hardest to give him.  Time with his big brother_.  I'm going to start making more time for you, little brother.  You're the only reason why I_ _work so hard in the first place.  I won't forget that.    He followed Mokuba into the mansion._

Unseen by the humans, a little angel stood outside the Kaiba mansion, her own smile growing wider by the minute.  _Yes, Seto Kaiba…I do believe you are finally starting to learn to listen with your heart._

THE END!!

***********************************************************************************

Yes!  It is finished!!

But wait!  Stay tuned for the exciting sequel to LWTH….. To Kill, Steal, and Destroy!  

This one is going to be a true Yugioh/TBAA crossover.  It will have more Yugioh in it, though.  And this one's not only going to have angels…it will have demons as well!! (Insert evil laughter here.)

Here's the summary I'm going to use for it:

An evil presence has come to Domino City.  One whose only purpose is to kill, steal, and destroy.

Stay tuned!  Same bat time…same bat channel!!

As always, please read and review! Thank you to all and to all a good night!


End file.
